Moon Cutter and Souls of others
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Many collections of Ichigo and gay others pairing from the machivious Aizen to the bad ass Zaraki. Love the pairings and love requests. Make great comments. NO FLAMMERS!
1. Black Ivory One Shot

* * *

Me: Sorry, Sorry I can't do the Vamp and Tramp anymore it's not coming to me so I decided to do a bunch of fic's of IchiBya, you know three shots, two shots and one shots, it won't be as if I go say this couple is bad.....they aren't really. Anyway letting you know so Lets get starts before my other halves show up.

**Story Name:** Black ivory [One shot]

* * *

**Summery: **Ichigo learns about what Byakuya wants from him.....YAY!!!!!!

[Third person]

Ichigo sighed not wanting to head to the 6th division for training, he never wanted to do this, but Soutaicho himself told Ichigo that he needed to train on control or something that he wasn't liking. He was angered by this, saying he was reckless and a loose cannon....well he gave them the reckless part, but the loose cannon was out of hand. Sighing once more as he arrived at the main office of the 6th division where he was supposed to meet the 6th taicho himself, Kuchiki Byakuya, but he didn't since his retsu....then again he sucked at reading it so it would be a heart attack waiting to happen if he did know it at this time. He waited outside. And waited. And waited. And wait. Hours passed and Byakuya was no where to be seen and Ichigo was **pissed**. Many times did he thought that Byakuya was coming around the corner, but it only turned out to either a seat in the 6th division or Renji....though Renji didn't seem to take notice in Ichigo at the time due to the huge ass stack of papers he was carrying to the office. Ichigo opened the door for him to be kind, that was when Renji noticed him then nodded and went inside, the door slide closed behind him by Renji's foot.

It was late by the time Ichigo just decided to just give up for the day and went off to find Rukia or anyone who wanted to do something. Shunpoing over rooftops he found himself at the 11th division and just as Ikkaku and Yumichika were heading out to get something, by the noise out back it would be Sake.

"Ichigo" Ikkaku said greeting. Ichigo nodded in response then looked around feeling something that felt familiar. Turning his head he saw a flash of pink then saw Byakuya looming nearby, staring at him.

"Kuchiki-Taicho" Ichigo heard Yumichika and Ikkaku say, he heard their clothes ruffle when they bowed. Not much was done when Ichigo suddenly felt something wrap around him and he was in a room away from the destination he was just moments ago. He looked up and saw Byakuya looking down at him.

"Kurosaki" He said and tugged at the thing that was around him, it releasing him so he saw a flash of white then nothing. He wondered where he was a looked at the crack that was in the door, noting the pond that was shining in the moonlight, he saw that he was at the Kuchiki estate. Puzzled he looked up at Byakuya and saw a hint of something in the dark eyes of the stoic man.

[Byakuya]

I don't know what it is about Kurosaki. He's disrespectful, reckless, which is what got him under my care in the first place, and a few other things that make him, him. He may not all be bad, but he still has a few rough edges....though for some reason attracted me to him. The fire in his eyes, the sun or moon that glinted in his hair, his soft looking skin and wild fire like retsu seemed to captivate me in more ways then one. I couldn't understand it so I was intrigued as I noticed him waiting nearly all day outside the office for me, I hid to see how long he would last, then after he took off on the rooftops to do something I kept a little distance, but after he arrived at the 11th division with those imbeciles Madarame and Ayasegawa showed up and started looking at him, a burning feeling grounded in my stomach painfully. So quickly I took him away from them and now he sits in my room at my estate....looking like the beautiful devil he is.....god what is wrong with me? What do I care anymore he's here and I can't take my eyes off him....such beauty is marvelous and capturing my interest......he will be mine.

[Ichigo]

What the hell is with Byakuya? He's acting weird and staring at me, my heart pounds in my chest when he does that ever since I first met him for some reason I felt captured in those eyes felt his dominance wrap around me I wanted to feel that for real not just as this momentary feeling. I want him to take me and dominate me.....weird right? But what the fuck do I care? He seemed to be waiting, thinking of a way to attack or let his instincts take over either way I want him all to myself.....

[Third Person]

Byakuya slowly went to the floor in front of Ichigo, still staring at him. Ichigo shivered at the sight of him in the shimmering moonlight vale from the window in the room. His black hair seemed to have a glow to it and then Byakuya took out the kenseikan from his hair releasing it from the bounds so it flooded all around his light toned face. Ichigo's heart hammed at the sight he looked so damn _sexy. _Ichigo's eyes seemed to not move from the face of the man in front of him and then lean into the retsu that circled around him, comforting and loving. His eyes became half lidded from this and Byakuya leaned in to capture the lips of the orange-haired teen shinigami. At first it was unsure from Ichigo then he relaxed and fell into the heat of Byakuya's kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Byakuya winning by a landslide of course by his experience. He slowly laid Ichigo on his back never breaking this kiss. He did after a while, for air (Naturally), and started to take off the kimono. Ichigo noticed this and helped him do so. Byakuya slid his hand over the soft, yet scarred, skin on Ichigo's chest. A flush went over Ichigo's face and his eyes closed. Byakuya took notice and smiled lightly at it and captured his lips again. Taking a nipple in his long fingers he pinched and tweaked them, making Ichigo shiver and moan a little, blushing more. Byakuya smirked at this and pulled off the rest of Ichigo's clothes, releasing a trapped erection that was painful nearly. Byakuya eyed it and went down, licking it lightly. Hearing Ichigo gasps he took the head in his mouth and started sucking it. Ichigo moaned and tried to buck, but held back as much as he could. Byakuya took three fingers and put them into Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo happily taking them in and licked, sucked and nibbled them till Byakuya took them out. He slowly slid them down Ichigo's smooth, sensitive, creamy skin till he got to Ichigo's entrance. Distracting Ichigo enough to make him ignore his prodding he the virgin entrance. Ichigo didn't notice till around the third finger and Byakuya started to scissor them apart. Whimpering a little he made Byakuya notice and then he gasped tilting his head back when a bundle of nerves were hit. Byakuya smiled and took his mouth off Ichigo's erection and his fingers out, earning a whimper from Ichigo from the loss. He lined himself up and then pulled Ichigo up and slowly pushed himself in. Ichigo gasped in pain and closed his eyes. Byakuya rubbed Ichigo's back and nipped at his collarbone to distract his or sooth him as much as he could from the pain. When he was fully engulfed in the tight heat he waited till Ichigo adjusted to his size, ignoring the wanting to thrust upward into it. When Ichigo started to move, Byakuya pulled out till only his head was in then thrusted upward. Ichigo gasped and moaned when Byakuya hit his prostate. Byakuya kept hitting it with every powerful thrust and rapid action. He felt Ichigo's muscles clench around him and hit the bundle of nerves once more and Ichigo came. The hot, sticky liquid spread across their stomachs' then Byakuya came deep inside Ichigo. He kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm. When they were finished Byakuya landed backwards and Ichigo was on top of him, panting just as heavily as him. Byakuya kept his arms wrapped around his newly obtained lover, his Koi or Uke if you may, and kissed his temple. Ichigo looked at Byakuya and winced a little when he pulled out of him and pulled themselves into his futon. Byakuya snuggled close to his Koi and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Byakuya looked down in his arms and pulled Ichigo closer to him, Ichigo still sleeping, and nuzzled his bright orange hair. He was glad that Ichigo was his now and no one else could have him. He heard a light knock on his door and it opened. A curious Rukia looked in then smiled at the sight and gave Byakuya a nod to show that she was happy that he got the man he wanted and closed the door, leaving after that to give them time alone. Byakuya smiled at this and noticed that Ichigo was waking. Ichigo looked up to Byakuya and kissed him, Byakuya happily returning it heatedly. He imagined that they would be seeing more of each other, now....what to do about him in the real world....he was thinking of bringing Ichigo to his estate more sooner then Ichigo would think.....though it would be a little ways off.....they still needed to let the others know that they were together, maybe not sure yet. For now they were content with just staying right here in each other arms. Byakuya was Ichigo's black ivory lover after all, he couldn't think of anything that would make him more happy then that.

Me: Yes I suck at endings I know...., but I made up with the smut right?

Kami: I think so.....where's Momo? -**Hears Momo muttering something in another room**-

Me:....IDK some where lets leave her be......

Kami: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. They will pay Part 1 of 2

Me: Heh I'm making this into an Ichi/other collection instead of IchiBya collection the reason? I can't stick to one main pairing....it's too much fun to mess with others X3

Kami: Yep yep ^^

Momo: yeah -**Sigh-....**since when have we liked Latino music? -**Listens to Shakira's 'La Tortura'**-

Kami: We've always liked it since we don't stick to one main type of music plus we get enchanted by great music!

Momo:....right I remember something like that from before.....Anyway people R&R so we can continue this writing......

* * *

**Warning:** This is sort of Tragedy/Romance

* * *

**Summary:** Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and killed himself....Shiro wants revenge for the people who did it to his lover.....he just has to get revenge for his king.

* * *

**Disclaimer(Shirosaki):** Heh hell ya tis my time ta grant her disclaiming of us. Cres. Don't own any of us from Bleach. We are owned by the great Tite Kubo. Even though we are not hers we live at her home sort of.....so she can fucking mess with us if she wishes to....

They will pay (Part 1 of 2)

They took him away from me. Separated us from each other from this world. They will pay for what I saw in my king. The turmoil, pain, rage and fear of loosing not his sanity, but the fear of loosing me. He broke himself till there was nothing left. He fought everything they threw at him till they mentioned me. His screams echoed through my ears, his tears flashed through my eyes, his breaking heart shattered in my chest. I remember the moment he took his last breath, the moment the life left his eyes and the moment he said my name.

"Shi...ro" he breathed raggedly. A huge hole gashed through his chest, his blood flowing and falling to the ground, creating the crimson surface under him. Shiro slowly materialized from Ichigo's weakened state, nearly dead. Shiro felt his chest clench as he grabbed his king, his lover. He held him close and tried to clam down, trying to heal the wound, but he couldn't. His eyes stung with hot angry and sad tears, threatening to be released to the world.

"Who did this Ichi?" he asked silently, yet deadly. He knew Ichigo was dying and couldn't save him, but he could get the bastard(s) who did this.

"E..very...one" Ichigo breathed out. Shiro looked down and saw Ichigo's eyes dimmed then one cough escaped Ichigo's mouth, blood splattering out. Shiro felt Ichigo's body turn cold.

"S....sorry Shi....I-I...l-love...yo-" Ichigo said, but couldn't complete, with his final breath. Shiro released his tears and screamed out everything in his heart, everything right there in it. Releasing his bounds and showing his true self [1]. Blackness engulfed his body, staining it. Red splashed in angry lines down to his core. His eyes turned red as well, showing his rage. Thick black and red horns spurted up engulfed in a spiritual fire. He knew what they had down to his love. They tore him apart till he couldn't take it anymore and killed him when he was down.

Looking at the body of his love Shiro let the anger fly out of him as everyone who knew Ichigo, friends, family, foes, and comrades, exit to their location. The shinigami arrived first, gasping at the site of Shiro. The Vizards and Arrancars next then the humans.

"What the hell? Who's that?" Shiro heard some say out loud. He growled in anger and looked back at his loves body.

"ICHGO?!" A shinigami, Rukia, called out looking at where Shiro looked. Tears waled in her eyes at his site. Rushing to him she ignored everything and held her friend. She cried out his name and shook him trying to make it seem as if it was a cruel sick joke. Seeing it wasn't she screamed out at the loss of her friend.

"W-what happened wh-who did this?" Rukia chocked out.

"You did this...everyone of you did this to him...till he couldn't take it anymore...YOU KILLED KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!!!!" Shiro's water like voice screamed out from behind his mask. The Vizards knew who the person was.

"Holy shit....GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" The leader, Shinji, cried out followed by the others calling out. The others looked at them in confusion then a scream in pain erupted out into the air, followed by blood. Everyone looked in fear at the figure of Shiro. The lifeless body, split in two, of Rukia fell out of Shiro's mouth and landed on the ground, a few feet from Ichigo's body.

The group started to freak and scatter, some stayed and fought, but failed to stop him, even the great Aizen failed to kill him. One by one they all fell. Blood covered the land and the bodies of everyone incarcerated the ground. Shiro snapped the head of the last person that was in the ground and let him fall. He growled out in sadness that everyone was gone, but the one person he wanted was as well. His body started to give out from everything and lack of a life source. He didn't know where he would go or what would happen to him. He just knew he'd be alone. He turned back to normal and sat against a tree.

A light gathered over head and just as Shiro started to fade. The golden glow was warm on Shiro's skin, making him look up. His eyes watered at what he saw. Ichigo lowered from the sky, dressed in his bankai robes, looking the same as he did before. Shiro grabbed the hand Ichigo reached out to him and brought him to his chest and hugged him, kissing him over and over and over again. After he saw his love he noticed a orangish gold halo above his head.

"Ichi" Shiro said and held him closer. He felt Ichigo wrapped his arms around him.

"Shiro...lets go....to our home" Ichigo said. Shiro nodded and smiled at his love as they faded into thin air.

Me: There is the first part....sorry for the crappy revenge part I'm not good at it and I hate that part....I'm sort of better at Romance and really good at horror from what my friends say....IDK hope you will review and the next part will be here soon.

Kami: Wah Ichi died -**Tears up**-

Momo: But he became and angel Kami -**Holds Kami**-

Kami: Right....well.....

Momo/Kami: Review!!!!


	3. They will pay Part 2 of 2

Me: Here's part 2!!!!

Kami: YAY!!!!!!

Momo:...Look it's Ichi and Shiro -**Points to the couple sleeping on bed**-

Kami: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW SO CUTE!!!!!!!

Momo:...well people what are you waiting for?

* * *

Kami: R&R!!!!!

* * *

Warning: LEMON!!!! YAOI!!!!!! MALExMALE!!!!!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!!! YOU'VE ALL BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer(Shirosaki): Up 'ere again? Oh well. Cres. Don't own any thing of Bleach or Shakira, from the last chapter, for the matter. She does however own the fanfictions she comes up with and bring into this shit-hole of a world for your entertainment......

They will pay (Part 2 of 2)

The light was warm and the clouds were soft. Shiro knew where he and his love was....heaven. He heard of it many times, but never knew he would be able to be in it with his love. He couldn't believe it, yet here he was in his arms was his love and he was standing in their home. He kissed Ichigo and held him close. Ichigo smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, bringing them closer and deepening the kiss. Shiro tugged at the robes Ichigo had on. Ichigo let Shiro take off his robes and let them fall to the ground, having his arms encased in Shiro's grasp. Shiro broke the kiss and latched himself to Ichigo's throat, biting, sucking and licking at the skin. Ichigo gasped and leaned out of the way to give more access to Shiro. Shiro hummed in happiness and latched to one spot that sent chills down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo gasped at the pleaser that came through Shiro bitting his neck.

"Shi....." Ichigo gasped out and he tugged at Shiro's robes, bunching them up. Shiro saw this and removed his clothing quickly and let his hands roam over Ichigo's naked torso.

**-Shiro**-

His body is addicting, like a liquid fire that only I can have if I attack him. He can't help it, but he is just too much of a drug that I need to have. I love him with all my soul, all my power. No one can have him, can hold him, can make him become submissive like me. He is all mine to love forever in this perfect afterlife[2]. He is perfect, the way he fits against me like a puzzle piece we fit together in amazement. He is mine forever.

**-Ichigo**-

Shiro he is my love, my life source. I can't live without him (no pun intended) and he can't seem to operate without me. I can't stand to be without him anymore, we are together forever now. I love the fact that he can be here with me. He is my hollow, my life, my love.

**-Main**-

A bed appeared out of the clouds and Shiro lead Ichigo over to it, nipping here and there at his neck, jaw and torso. Hearing his moans went straight to Shiro's clothed groin. They both moan and groaned as they rubbed their clothed groins together. Toppling to the bed Shiro lifted his body up and looked down to the flustered strawberry beneath him. He smiled warmly at this and kissed Ichigo, a light gentle kiss that tingled their lips. He grabbed the obi's that held Ichigo's and his pants up and ripped them off their bodies, letting the warm, yet cool, air hit their hips. Shiro kissed a trail downward to Ichigo's stomach. Pulling the pants down as he went he stopped at his bellybutton and swirled his tongue around it then dipped into the little hole. Ichigo gasped at arched his back a little. Shiro smiled at this and removed the last piece of clothing from their bodies and stared at his lovers wonderful naked body.

"Shiro" Ichigo breathed out and stared at Shiro with heavy lidded lust filled eyes. Shiro loved the look and leaned forward to Ichigo's freed erected penis.

Kissing the tip he heard Ichigo gasp lightly. Loving the noise he slowly took Ichigo's head in and sucked. It was maddening and wonderful for Ichigo to fill. Shiro loved Ichigo's taste and swirled his tongue around the shaft of Ichigo's penis and traced a vein. Ichigo bucked up into Shiro's mouth, only to have Shiro hold him down in a bruising grip. Shiro knew Ichigo was going to cum soon so he let Ichigo's penis fall out of his mouth and kissed a trail up Ichigo's stomach and down, while putting Ichigo's mouth to work on his first three fingers. Shiro bit Ichigo's inner thigh and felt Ichigo shiver in pleasure. He smiled and got his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth, deeming them lubed enough, and made them trail down Ichigo's sides till he was at his puckered entrance. His finger slid around Ichigo's entrance a few times before entering. Ichigo gasped lightly at the uncomfortable feeling, but relaxed after a little bit from Shiro thrusting the fingers in and out of him. Quickly, Shiro added a second finger and then a third, distracting Ichigo from the pain by torturing his nipples to erect attention. He scissored them and thrusted them in, making them brush against Ichigo's prostate.

Ichigo gasped and arched his back again. Shiro smiled and did the same a couple more times before removing them and lathering up his penis with the rest of the saliva and some of his precum. Hearing Ichigo whimper in protest he grabbed Ichigo and lifted his hips up and the other arm went up to the upper back, bringing Ichigo up into a sitting position. Shiro's penis touched Ichigo's entrance and prodded it a few times then entered. Ichigo gasped and his hands clawed at Shiro's back, making angry red lines. Shiro loved the pain that Ichigo was inflicting unconsciously at his back as he slid to his hilt into Ichigo. Ichigo felt tears slid down his face a little as he was waiting for the pain to subside from his lower region, which felt like he was slitting in two at. After a little while he started to move, letting Shiro know he could do the same. Taking his hands to Ichigo's hips he pulled him up till he was nearly out, but his head was still in, and thrusted, spearing him. Ichigo cried out as Shiro hit his prostate, making him see pure white just like Shiro was. Sweat started forming on their foreheads as they continued their love making, Shiro moving Ichigo to his back.

Shiro thrust a few more times, harder and faster, after feeling Ichigo's walls clamp around him, signaling his climax was nearing ahead. Ichigo cried Shiro's name and came over his and Shiro's stomachs'. Shiro thrusted a few more times before coming deep inside his Ichigo, filling him up. Ichigo felt Shiro slid out of him, he winched lightly, and kissed him deeply again. Shiro cleaned them up, which what ever he could use which was their clothing, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Ichi...I love...I'm never going to leave you again" Shiro said and held Ichigo tight to his chest, making a perfect fit. Ichigo smiled tiredly and kissed Shiro's chest.

* * *

"I know Shi....I won't leave you either" Ichigo said and fell into his sleep, Shiro following soon after. He love Ichigo with all his soul, he got his revenge and he was with his love again. Yeah he was content in this happy end.

Me: YAY!!!!!! THE LEMON CAME OUT GREAT!!!!!!!!!

Kami: Congrats Cres.!!!!!!

Momo: Congrats -**Hugs**-

Me: OH! I remembered something.

[1] I don't know what Shiro's true form is or if he has one so I made up one.

[2] I've always thought that Heaven was a perfect place and since they are both dead, literally, they needed a great place that was perfect for them.

Kami: Wha?! -**Stares at the explanations-**

Momo: Forget it Kami any people R&R.


	4. So you say,but I Part 1 of 3

Me: Heh enjoy my other selves are out and about along with others that are staying at my house.....Except Ichi and Nnoi apparently -**Watches the two enter room**- oh and this is a 3-shot and starts out with a little of Nnoitra's history, then goes to Nnoitra's point of view......so Enjoy!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!

**Pairing:** Nnoitra-Seme Ichigo-Uke

**Warning:** Slight OOC I apologize

**Disclaimer(Nnoitra):** Damn what is this? -**Takes piece of paper and reads**- damn it you got me there Cres....Alright well I do very well think, and know, Great Cres. here owns nothing that of Bleach, unless its the books she buys legally, nor us characters, unless its in a little chibi plush form -**Shudders**-, but we do choose to live at her house since she allows us to live here for free and doesn't buy the shit out of us....yeah, so sue her, I'll hunt your weak ass down and slaughter you...I don't want to loose the rent free place...

**Summary:** Nnoitra is a class bad-ass and doesn't know what love and respect is, but what if he starts noticing a new student that is an angel and can change him?

* * *

"Talking" **'Thinking'** _Emphases or sarcasm _

So you say, but I'm not anyone else (Part 1 of 3)

Damn people don't know what my life, but seem to think they do. Dumb asses don't know half the shit. Gang fighting, gun shootings at you, knifes drawn, police chasing, S.W.A.T. Calls, bombings heh the fun things as I call them. Boring things are my psychotic siblings, father, dead pan mother who left after my youngest brother, Szayel, was born leaving us with my dad his freaky ass mother fucking colleagues who are fox-face and tyrant or their given names Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. Heh glad I got the fuck out of there, couldn't take it freaks me out when dad beats his children. I know my exterior is uncaring, disrespectful and what not I can explain that for growing up in the hell hole I came from. In there, there was no care or respect so I don't know love or respect that well so sue me, but I do care enough to get my sisters out of the hell hole and also my idiotic younger brothers so I'm not all uncaring just rough around the edges and hard to get to know. All this just mean I'm not all that normal or bad.

A soft poke hit the smooth cream colored face of Nnoitra Jiruga/ He smacked it away and curled up into his mess of a bed over flowing with ruffled covers, clothes and about three black pillows. The pole came again, a little harder this time, and again he swat it away.

**'I swear to Kami if it's Neliel or Halibel they are dead'** he thought to himself before his bed was flipped to him on the floor and the mattress on top of him. He grumbled as he crawled out from underneath and glared heatedly at the culprits.

"Morning Nnoitra-nii!" A dark lime green haired girl said happily. Nnoitra glared daggers at her. Giggling she helped him get the mattress off him.

"Neliel Tu" Nnoitra said darkly to his youngest sister, who looked at him innocently.

"Yes Nnoitra-nii?" She asked a slight twinkle in her eyes made Nnoitra's eye twitch. He scanned the room with his uncovered eye and saw his other sister Halibel standing next to the wall. She didn't seem to care. She sighed as she pulled her medical mask down and breathed deeply and left the room. He turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Will you leave me alone brat?" He asked hitting Nel on the head. She grunted lightly and rubbed her head.

"Well sorry, but Grimmy was fighting with Ulqui again so I had to get you, but then they stopped and I was here so I decided to wake you up so you can get ready for school" Nel explained. Nnoitra growled then shoved her out of the room as he got ready. He was only in a pair of dark navy blue boxers so he went to his closet and found a pair of black baggy Tripp pants, a black and red stripped shirt and a white over shirt with a yellow smiley face with a smiled that matched his at times. He grabbed a red bandanna and tied it over his left eye that had an black eye patch over it for some reason that was usually hidden by his hair and pulled on some black combat boots then went out of his room.

Hell was loose in the living area of their house that they rented out so they could go to school, though Nnoitra would say it was shit till he was eighteen and he would burn it up if he wanted to. He eyed his younger brothers, Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, Shiffer Ulquiorra, Grantz Szayel Apporo, Rialgo Yammy, and his elder brother Coyote Starrk, were all doing something to make his life a living hell. Grimmjow was trying to antagonize Ulquiorra to fight, which he refused and called him "Trash", Szayel was trying to get Yammy to drink something that looked suspiciously like bleach and acid. Starrk on the other hand was asleep with his adopted daughter, Lilinette, trying to wake him up by tackling him in the crotch or gagging him with her fist going down his throat. Nnoitra sighed and groaned, it was _way_ to early for this and lost his cool.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE FUCKERS AND GET READY DAMN IT!!!!!!!" He shouted and smacked a few of them in the head, purposely missing Ulquiorra and rendering it to Grimmjow, then sent them off to their rooms to get dress. Seriously he was the second oldest by damn he felt like he was the top dog compared to Starrk who slept his fucking life away like the damn couch or his bed was his life and naps were made for him to live off of.

"You know there are other methods to get them to listen" Nnoitra heard Starrk's voice coming out of a groggy sleep haze. He looked over and saw him hazily look at him.

"Right.....well I don't see you doing anything just laying on your lazy ass and sleeping your fucking worthless existence away......god just fucking get up and go to work, you may be lazy, but you help pay the fucking rent around here as well Starrk" Nnoitra said and grabbed breakfast that Nel and Halibel made, they were the angels in the family and didn't bother Nnoitra unless it was needed so he didn't snap at them unless he was irritated by his brothers, but they knew it wasn't directed at them so ignored it. He heard the other males in the family thump down the stairs, Ulquiorra made his way over to Nnoitra and stood next to him and ate a piece of toast quietly and waited for them to leave, Nnoitra didn't bother to get on Ulquiorra since Ulquiorra was one of the only ones he liked in the family besides the girls.

Nnoitra grabbed his car, a 2009 Chevrolet Silverado with a custom black paint job and amazing engine and transmission. He drove off with Ulquiorra in Shotgun, the girls in the back. He drove a little over the speed-limit narrowly missing a stop sign and the side of a Camero, but he knew that he had to get them to school otherwise the social workers would come to their house and try to get them to go back to their fathers if they missed school, he didn't have to pass it, though he was fairly smart he just didn't dawn on it, he just had to attend. They pulled in at the school and let the others out of the bed of his truck and the others got out. This was always it was, Grimmjow, Szayel and Yammy sat in the back, Ulquiorra sat Shotgun or in the back if he wanted a change or was doing homework, the girls would swap seats every now and then, but stayed in the back unless Ulquiorra sat in the back then they would sit Shotgun. Nnoitra locked his truck up and walked into the school with his siblings just just the school's class bell rang signaling for them to enter class. Boy it was going to be one hell of a long day.

Nnoitra sat in Advance Chem., writing down random things that had to deal with the class, he could easily pass if he wanted, but eh he didn't want to give the teachers the satisfaction of knowing his brain was more then what most thought. He pulled his iPod out and put in on of the buds then listened to the Latino music, he didn't know why he liked the Spanish music, he guessed it was because his mother was Latino and loved to have him listen to it when he was younger. He failed to acknowledge the fact that the door opened and a student entered. He was lost in his heritage and lightly bounced his head and started to get into the song La Tortura by Shakira when the ear bud was ripped out of his ear and the Sensei was staring down at him with an angered face.

"Jiruga you can have the privileged of showing the new students Kurosaki around since you love to mess with my class and slack off!" The Chem. sensei stated and pointed over to the boy that was noted as Kurosaki. Nnoitra growled and got up, grabbing his stuff and putting in one bud just as the song got intense then left the room, grabbing the new student by the wrist and leaving, not looking at the student or the class.

"This is the science wing obviously and the next wing over is the Language and Creative writing hall" Nnoitra stated, listing off the halls as they passed by, still not looking at the boy behind him, not even knowing what he looked like. He suddenly stopped when he felt the boy pulled his wrist out of Nnoitra's grasp, wanting to get it out of the man's grasp. Nnoitra turned around and looked at him for the first time and looked at him in shock. He had a soft feminine looking face, perfect curves on his body, yet they were muscular and lean not girlish at all, his spiky orange hair seemed to spark something in his honey brown eyes and his skin was a light sun kissed tan which made him shine. Nnoitra was no lover or anything, but he knew when he saw something beautiful and man did he see one here. The boy was shorter then him, but natural since he was 7' 5" and was at least two and a half heads taller then the boy, but he seemed to not be effected at all. Nnoitra felt his heart pound in his chest.

Me: heh sorry trying a cliff hanger here, but will update soon!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. So you say, but I Part 2 of 3

Me: HI!!! Well my other parts have returned to my side once again!!!!!

Kami: HI!!

Momo:...heh -**Smiles in a dark way while dancing to a music vid.**-

Kami: So what did we miss?

Me: Nothing Kami nothing at all....well here you go another part in the story So you say, but I'm not anything else!!!!

* * *

Momo: R&R ppl -**Keeps dancing-**

"Talking" **'Thinking'**_'Flashback' __'Dream mode!!'_

**Disclaimer(Szayel):** Heh well right now Nnoitra is ravishing our poor berry boy Ichigo -**Hears Screams of pleasure from other room**- and I'm supposed to do the disclaimer. As you know Crescent here doesn't, and never will, own Bleach or any of us Characters, she sees us only because she a little messed up in the head, but it doesn't bother us we love to be acknowledge!! Anyway she doesn't own us....not now.....now ever...., but she can literally **FUCK** with us and our world so.....we are always entertained.......

So you say, but I'm not anything else (Part 2 of 3)

Nnoitra sat in his room. It had been a few weeks since his encounter with the oranged haired angel, as he called him, and learned his name.

"Ichigo" He breathed. He loved hearing the name of the male when he told him. It had a ring to it that only added to his angelic like features. He had a few classes with him, but he kept away from him after the ridiculously overbearing people at his school that were just as weird as him, if not more. They called themselves the Shinigami and damn where they freaky at times, sometimes he wondered if some of them needed to be put into an asylum for crazy folk for all the shit they do. He kept tabs on Ichigo and saw him watching him from afar every now and then, but he couldn't understand why....maybe.....just maybe he liked him? Naw it can't be that it just can't be. He was Nnoitra Jiruga the most hated man in the whole school, students, teachers and staff alike. His siblings didn't like either, except Ulquiorra and the girls. He could understand why, but to hell with them. He was on his own after they graduated, some were only a few years younger then him others the same age just a few moths younger, but in the same grade. He sighed and laid down on his bed and looked out his only window in the room. He watched the night sky slowly form, leaving all traces of the day covered by it's exterior.

_The sky was shaded with a slight ominous color that was a mix between red-violet and blue-indigo. Nnoitra stood on a roof of an old building that seemed to be dating back to early Victorian time in Britain. He sighed and looked at the sky as he always did when he had something on him mind, something he would cover up with his excellent exterior, but now alone, he let his mind wonder to a lovely person with orange hair and crystal clear voice, though a little deep. He couldn't help it, he liked the oranged haired man that seemed to haunt him where ever he went. He couldn't get over it or forget. Ichigo was the first person to open up to him, even if he was told what others thought they knew about him, he still would find a way to get to know the man, Nnoitra hoped. Sighing again he started to move away from the roof and back to the ground. He stopped when he saw a thing of orange in his peripheral vision. _

_'Ichigo?' Nnoitra asked. He heard a slight 'Hn' in return. He turned and saw him, smiling at him lightly and in a loving matter. Nnoitra didn't know, but felt his heart flutter with happiness. _

_'Nnoitra....I....' Ichigo didn't seem to be able to finish what he started, but Nnoitra could since what Ichigo was thinking and went over to him. He brought Ichigo to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Feeling Ichigo wrap his arms around his midriff. Nnoitra felt the heat radiate off Ichigo and _loved _it so much. Feeling Ichigo move his head, he looked down at the man he was quickly falling for, he saw his dark honey brown eyes stare up at him. Slowly he leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. He felt Ichigo slowly turn into puddle in his hands. He wanted to taste him so he let his tongue run slowly along the bottom of Ichigo's lower lip. A small gasp came from Ichigo and he was accepted in. He tasted some coconut and, oddly enough, a hint of raspberry that was mixed with a dark tone of chocolate that made up Ichigo. He found it addicting and loving. He slowly ran his hands along Ichigo's back and over to his sides, then his tone chest, he found after exploring. He felt Ichigo shudder lightly when his hand ran over a nipple on the outside of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Nnoitra lightly latched onto Ichigo's neck and ran his tongue along it, gently biting here and there and sucking occasionally. Hearing Ichigo moan was music to Nnoitra's ears. He let up and looked at the slightly panting Ichigo below him, eyes filled with lust, want, affection and love. Nnoitra kissed him again as the moon slowly rose over head. _

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- **The alarm clock cut off with Nnoitra's hand extended from his long arm. He wondered weary why he had that kind of dream. He knew his sexual profession and accepted that he liked men, women as well, but mostly men. He just didn't know why he was falling for the orange haired teen he partly knew. He let it slipped as he noticed a very uncomfortable hard on and went to the bathroom for a hot shower and jerked off. Afterward he got dressed and went downstairs to find Nel and Halibel sleeping on the couch. It was a lazy Sunday, but still they could be up doing something, not sleeping like Starrk was just a few feet away on a pile of fucking soft, feather down, pillows. He went out, not giving a second thought to everyone in the house since he knew they were sleeping in as much they could, which would return to them waking up around two in the fucking afternoon(1). He slowly walked around his street to a nearby park that was host of a few people in the distance, near a newer version of the side he was on. Sitting down on a bench near a small waterway that sent though the park. For some reason he loved coming to the park when he had something on his mind or needed to get away from the house. He watched the people go by, playing with children or with each other if they were just a couple. He heard laughter and saw a family of four heading his way, something caught his eye. A orange haired teen stood out from the others as a small sandy haired girl sat on his shoulders with a black haired girl holding his hand and glaring at a black haired man with a beard that made him look like a fucking goat. Nnoitra didn't know, but his heart was speeding up with each second he glanced at Ichigo from where he was.

After a while Nnoitra was noticed by Ichigo and he sat the girl that was on his shoulders down and said something, sending them off. He made his way over to Nnoitra and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Nnoitra did the same and Ichigo sat down next to him.

"So....what brings you hear Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked, looking out to nothing in particular. Nnoitra looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothin' really just had to get out of the house" Nnoitra respond. Ichigo looked at him and Nnoitra saw a hint of something in his eyes that made his heart flutter. He wondered what was on his mind. He slowly brought his arm up and on the other side of Ichigo. Nnoitra slowly watched as Ichigo leaned over to him and stared at him then closed his eyes.

"I....I've been thinking about.....you....Nnoitra and.....I can't understand why.....you are rumored by everyone, hated by a lot and feared by more, yet.....I can't seem to bring myself to dislike you" Ichigo said. Nnoitra couldn't believe his ears. Looking at Ichigo, Nnoitra leaned forward.

"I....I think I'm....falling for you Nnoitra" Nnoitra quickly captured Ichigo's soft lips and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo didn't tense up, but returned it quickly and heatedly. Nnoitra ran his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip and was accepted immediately. He wondered if it was a dream and if it was, he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Ichigo" Nnoitra breathed when they broke for a quick thing of air then dived back into Ichigo's warm moist cavern. They battled for dominance for a long while, but then Ichigo gave in steadily and let Nnoitra wonder around his mouth, taking in his taste. Just like in the dream he had Ichigo tasted like a coconut, raspberry chocolate mix. He wanted to laugh happily, but just continued to take in his taste. They broke again and Ichigo rubbed his head in Nnoitra's chest, obviously relieved that he wasn't turned away. Nnoitra put his head on Ichigo's head, breathing in Ichigo and smiling, not sneering like he would at times, but a true happy, loving smile. He felt....loved for the first time in his entire life, truly loved not brotherly like or fatherly like, but true lover like. He felt that Ichigo wouldn't turn him away for harm him in anyway, but be near him and love him in anyway he could, and that....made Nnoitra's heart swell and nearly burst. He just couldn't believe it, yet at the same time he understood it like it was the most logical thing in the world. He wouldn't let Ichigo go.

Me: And that my friends is part 2

Kami: YAY!!!!!! They are together!!!!!!

Momo:....It may have been a little fast, but.....I don't know for sure....may other ppl will tell you.

Me: Yeah....oh and from the last chapter I don't know jack shit about cars so don't say anything if you think I did something wrong 'cause I don't know the slightest thing about cars, just that it has an engine and runs on gasoline in order to make us get from point A to point B.

(1) I image that Nnoitra as an Early Bird so I thought that he would be up around oh.....5 in the morning or what not, I'm starting to become one......weirdly I've been getting up at fucking 3 in the fucking morning.....so yeah.....I don't get a lot of sleep as I want....

Kami: Well....Momo, Cres.

All: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Drabbles and Song fic

* * *

Me: Heh quick thing this is not a oneshot more of a page of drabbles, songfics and what not.....so enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own no bleach so don't fucking sue me for plagiarism.....I don't do that shit........

**Can't understand**

He may be my beloved, but I can't understand why he did this to me. Ripped my world apart, little piece by fucking bloody piece. Making me watch as he killed the ones I swore to protect. There he stands now, watching me with his dark black hair and flowing green eyes that scorn my soul. Stepping forward he quickly makes his way over to me. His pale white skin glistens against the blood on him, making so damn sexy, but I can't help, but feel like I'm going just shut down.

"Why? Why did you do this? I don't understand.....why did you do this?" I ask him. He stopped in front of me and helped me up from my kneeling position and wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pressed me against his chest, against his tattooed peck.

"You don't need anyone who would separate us.....Ichigo" He said in his wonderful silky monotone voice. I still don't understand....., but what else can I do? I'll just try to understand him.....I'll try to understand

* * *

"Ulquiorra"

**Protect**

Slipping and falling. Crawling and stumbling. Wanting to join the others ahead of me, but my legs won't move fast enough to get me there. I sink lower into the bottomless darkness that slowly engulfs me fully around. Slowly letting go of everything and submitting to my inner darkness. His face appears before me, smooth pure white face and hair. Eyes so exotic that if one tries to imitate they will be lost forever. His lips press against mine and wraps his protective arms around me. Slowly he pulled me up with him and we arrive to our world that only I and he can enter.

"I can't go on like this Shi.....I just can't" I say to him. He wraps his arms around me more tightly then before and presses his lips against mine once again.

"Don't worry Abiou I will protect ya.....just ya see" He said in his water like voice that sends chills though me. How can he protect me? I should be the one to......protect him......

**Take me home**

**I'm walking in the shadows of my own tempted soul  
As time is ticking by, I'm chatting with this bottle of wine  
I know that I'm not perfect  
I'll admit that I'm a fool  
Every time I'm lost, I'm always finding my way back to you  
The one I need when I'm awake**

Sitting in the shadows he slowly drank the worthless thing he called a life away. He knew what he was doing.....he was finally ending it. He lost so much already and he didn't, no couldn't, live for it anymore. He lost the most important person to him in the world to a gang fight and he wasn't able to protect him. The one person who saw past all his flaws and imperfections and saw the real him, the **true** him.

**Take me home  
I wanna go  
And I'm sorry I can't love you  
I'm sorry I can't make you see who I am**

He didn't want to live with the guilt anymore. Sipping the last bit of the wine in his bottle and threw it across the room, hearing it smash into a billion pieces. He stood up and made his way to his room and grabbed something silver on the table as he past. Wiping the sweat and little bit of tears off his smooth tan face and unruly orange hair.

**Did he see it coming,  
Dying in a bath of shame?  
While all his hopes passed him by,  
And all his fears killed him dry?**

He slowly ran the sliver object up his arm, feeling the pain of skin ripping away and slowly felt blood trickle down to the unkempt floor. He didn't know what to do anymore......he just couldn't deal with it. His friends tried to, no begged, him to move on.....what do they know? They didn't know the bond that he and his lover had. Only them would have it and he lost it from not protecting him.

**Now, I can see what he was thinking  
It's so easy, if you try  
Killing yourself with a silver dagger  
Just to show how much her love is worth the pain  
Then hear her cry your name**

When he reached the bedroom he took the sliver object, now recognized as a sliver dagger, and slashed himself more, letting the pain drip down to the floor, slicing his skin, across his chest, arms, shoulders, legs and finally wrist and laid down on the bed, soaking it with his crimson tears. He looked over to the picture of his lost beloved one and felt tears fall out of his slowly dimming eyes.

"Hana" He said and felt his breath slow down and finally stop.

**Take me home  
I wanna go  
And I'm sorry I can't love you  
I'm sorry I can't make you see who I am**

He saw flashes of light from his now returning vision. Beeping sounds and worried sounds flooded his mind. His breath was short, but livable......why? Why was he alive? Why...who saved him? WHY DIDN'T THEY LET HIM DIE!!!???

**And I can't go on, I can't live like this  
And I can't go on, I can't live like this  
And I can't go on, I can't live like this  
No, I can't go on, I can't live like this**

He heard a light, wonderful voice enter his mind.

"It's not your time Ichi....don't worry I'll wait till it is....and we will be together again.....till then....live for me and make me proud!" A tear fell from his eyes again.

**'Hana'** he thought and let a grip of drugs take over....so soon he would be with him....his beloved one....the one who would take him home. The others didn't matter......only Hana did.......only he was able to love him like he did.

* * *

  
**Take me home  
I wanna go  
And I'm sorry I can't love you  
I'm sorry I can't make you see who I am**

**All will turn out for the better in the end.**

He stood there, watching, waiting, wanting. Looking at the wondrous looking being below from his stand point of the window. A mix of ice-blue and teal hair blew in a light wind and his dark azure eyes didn't move from his prey below him. He knew what he wanted and he knew what the man below him wanted. It was just a matter of time for him to claim what was his. Slowly he slipped into the room and watched the orange haired man sleep so innocently, unlike his normal scowl that occupied his face. He heard something that made him stop in his tracks and his heart wait momentarily.

"G...rimm" the man said. He had said his name and it made him want to pounce him and take him for his, protect him and love him, things he normally wouldn't show let alone do in his cocky attitude had anything to say about it. Maybe all will turn out better in the end for him and the man he seemed so attracted too. Maybe.....just maybe he might have a chance.

Me: I know, I know I suck at this....I'm better a longer story like stuff so this is now territory for me so go easy on me.....Just tell me what you think, hell I take criticism I know this was sucky and possibly boring for most, but heh....at least I tried right??? anyway R&R


	7. Crimson, the color of me Part 1 of 3

* * *

Me: Hi everyone yeah I know I'm doing a lot of one-shots and what not, but this one has been bugging the shit out of me for a while so please enjoy

* * *

**Warning:** Sadness, little bit of tragedy, Abuse, Cutting, Yaoi or MalexMale, and some Isshin being hating (Sorry)

* * *

**Summary: **Ichigo's life is not exactly the best, just the opposite. He doesn't have anyone, his mother left him with his father, taking his little sisters with her. Recurrently he is beaten everyday by his so-called 'loving' father. His school life is even worse, people bash on him and try to see what will make him break. No one will understand his situations, his only release you ask? Cutting himself, making the pain welding up inside him fall down his wrists and other parts of his body he cuts them from. Till one day one of his sempais' find him in the bathroom just as he took out the blade and attached it to his skin. Will his sempai be able to help him of will he belong to his inner darkness?

* * *

**Paring: **Ichigo and Shuuhei

* * *

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the freaking bleach series, I only own what I bought legally here in America!

* * *

**AN/: **One last thing, please, please, please! Don't flag me as a emo or anything I'm not I just haven't done anything on this so I decided to do this to get it out of the way and see if I could do this.

* * *

**Crimson, the color of me (Part 1 of 3)**

The line slowly forms across his arm, slowly making a rip through his muscles, nerves and tissue. Dark colored, salty water slipped down his arm, staining it slowly, not fully going to fade later when he cleaned up. The glint of a razor caught in the light when the door of the bathroom, he though or swore he locked, opened revealing one of his sempai's from one of his classes. He knew he was screwed, but maybe the story should be told before this, the day before to be persist.

Orange hair sparkled in the sun as the teen walked to his high school. He was glad that he could get away from abusive father in his dark lonesome house. He didn't think his father hated him, he just knew he was stressed. It happened all the time and after every beating his father would apologize and help him to his room and started to take care of him, like a _real_ father should do, or so his father puts it. He didn't care, he knew his father cared for him, just a little rough around the edges that built up since his mother left them, taking his little sisters with her. She didn't really say anything, only that she would come back for him when she was able to, but that was years ago. He gave up on that promise long ago. He hissed lightly as his bruised rip was hit by a bystander who didn't see where they were going, apologized after they did so and ran off. He knew he needed to get it looked at, but he feared people mostly due to his outcast when he was younger. He was truly alone in this world.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" The Sensei asked after the bell rang. Ichigo sat near the back of the dark room, near the window. He didn't give acknowledgement, they knew he was there when they looked for him in the back. He didn't know why he even put up with this place anymore, he was invisible to most, only seem to be known when his named was called. He went and slowly slid out of the room, the Senseis' didn't care as long as he showed up to the class first thing, and made his way down the hall. His goal came up to view, the boys restroom. Slowly slipping in without anyone noticing, not like they would know, he quickly locked it and reached into his pocket. He grabbed a sterile general issued shaving razor, without the cartage, and stared at it. He didn't like the habit, but it was the only thing that made him feel truly alive and wanted in this life.

He gripped it and slowly placed it on the sink and pulled up his sleeve of his black long sleeved shirt. Scars tattered his wrist, not just old ones that were fading against his lightly tan skin, but also newer pink or red ones that have yet begun their healing process. He closed his eyes and opened again, the honey color was glazed over with pain and sadness, but would quickly dissolve. Grabbing the razor he put it against a "clean" spot and slowly dug the sharp piece of metal against it. He closed his eyes and felt his eyes water, but let the blade glide across his wrist, right across the vein. After the transaction was done, he felt his life source of crimson slowly slide over the wound and drip to the ground. Quickly as he entered he cleaned up and left, hiding his blade and covering his self-inflicted wound.

When he got home after school he hid from his fathers view and ran up stairs, well.....fled rather then ran. Locking his door he narrowly missed getting caught by his dad and being beaten again. He didn't want that again, he was still healing from that morning. He slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it and saw a stuff toy lion his sisters gave him before they left. He didn't know why he kept it, but he didn't have the heart to throw it away. Grabbing it he looked at it's features, little black button eyes, a small black nose, brown main, sandy yellow body line, a big white button for a bellybutton, white claws and a small mouth that seemed to have a voice at times if only given a chance to talk. He sat if on his desk and pulled his shirt off after closing the blinds. He looked at the adding scars that he started collecting over the last few years since he picked up the habit.

**'75 scars on the right arm, 66 on the left, 34 on the legs and 12 across the chest.....still the pain doesn't subside' **he thought to himself as he counted the scars. Sighing he put on oversize shirt and some elbow gloves and decided to see what he could get from downstairs without his dad finding him.

He didn't have very good luck as he knew he would get caught, but he had to try right? Well his dad did catch him right as he got out his door.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO TODAY?!" His father, Isshin, yelled at Ichigo as he held up his fist and connected it to Ichigo's face. Ichigo tried to fight back, but the way his father tackled him, he couldn't move at all.

"ANSWER ME DAMN!!!!" He yelled again and threw Ichigo against the wall and let him fall and kicked him several times in the chest, Ichigo felt his ribs crack as he tried to curl up to protect himself as best as he could. He felt tears fall down his face then felt his dad pick him up and throw him. He yelled as he tumbled down the stairs and down to the lower level. It hurt so bad, but Ichigo had to get up and try to do something. Something connected with his head again and made him black out. A little later he heard some sobbing and hiccuping noises from beside him. His head hurt and his body ached when he tried to move, he didn't dare try to make a noise and turned his head, as best as he could, and saw his dad holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry my son.....I'm sorry please forgive me please please please forgive me." His dad choked out and looked up at him. Ichigo couldn't argue with his father, no matter how hard he was hit he couldn't bring himself to hate the man. He nodded and felt some sort of medicine kick into his system and he blacked out again.

His was calm and delicate, yet a little painful, but durable. Ichigo slowly got up and made his way over to his closet to gather his clothes for the day. He grabbed a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. Grabbing his razor out of his pocket of one of the other jeans he put it into the back pocket and started down for the stairs. He heard his father snoring when he grabbed his bag and silently left for the day.

It was excruciating for him to get to the school and go through it for the day. He felt as if everything was starting to notice him for the first time and he started panicking. He slid out of his desk and made his way out of the room. When he reached the bathrooms he glided inside and quickly grabbed the razor out of his pocket. It was painful to roll up the sleeve due to the amount of bruising his got the day before. He put the razor over the wrist on a scar that healed up long ago. He slowly drew a line over the scar. The line slowly forms across his arm, slowly making a rip through his muscles, nerves and tissue. Dark colored, salty water slipped down his arm, staining it slowly, not fully going to fade later when he cleaned up. The glint of a razor caught in the light when the door of the bathroom, he though or swore he locked, opened revealing one of his sempai's from one of his classes. His eyes were wide at the site of his Sempai and didn't move. Everything stood still from where he stood. His Sempai looked at him in shock and then anger as he grabbed his wrist, getting the razor out of Ichigo's hands, and slid his wrist under a faucet he started.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KUROSAKI?!?!" He yelled at Ichigo as he continued to let the cool water run over the bleeding wound. Ichigo couldn't answer his Sempai and just stood there, thinking of what just happened. It felt as if he just woken up for the very first time in a long time. He looked at his Sempai. Black spiky hair resembled his own, but black, his face was slim with high cheekbones, three scars ran down over his right eye, a bar going from this left cheek over his nose and to part over the other side, from what Ichigo saw in the mirror. A 69 tattoo fell just under the bar and a chocker like tattoo graced his neck. He was a little darker in skin tone then Ichigo was, but it suited him just fine. His dark brownish black eyes were glaring at the scared wrist that he held. Ichigo knew who it was before he even laid eyes on him.

**'Hisagi....Shuuhei'** He thought in his mind. He hid his eyes as best as he could as Shuuhei wrapped his wrist in paper towels and covered it then dragged him out of the bathroom and into the hall. Ichigo followed, like he had anywhere else to go, and they ended up at the nurses office and right next to the counselors office as well.

Ichigo felt like his world was ending as his Sempai was glaring at him and the adults were staring at him in disbelief. He wanted to die. He did answer, he could never trust his voice, never did after his mom left, which just got him in more trouble.

"Answer the questions Ichigo how long has this been going on???" A slivery blond haired counselor asked, His I.D. Showed his name, Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo stared at his feet and shook lightly, no one saw, at least he hoped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped lightly and his eyes widened. Looking up he saw another counselor, a woman, had looked at him. Her dark skin contrasted with her golden eyes and dark purple hair. Her I.D. Read, Shihion Yoruichi.

"Ichigo.....Please tell us so we can help you...." She said. He shook some more and shook his head. The nurse looked at him as she examined him. She was a little calmer and asked him.

"Why do you have 187 scars Ichigo?" Ichigo shook even more now that she had added the numbers together.

"I....." He couldn't do it. His voice wouldn't exit out of his mouth. After many years of abuse and mental psychology he just couldn't trust his voice to exit to the world. He knew it wouldn't be his just deserve he answered them.

Me: sorry to end it here, but please R&R!!!!!!


	8. So you say, but I part 3 of 3

Me: Hi again here is that last part of So you say, but I'm not anything else

Kami: UWAH!!!!!!!!!

Momo: Nnoitra Ichi is trying to get out of the Lotta dress we put him in.

Nnoitra: Ichi came here -**Hears a muffles 'FUCK NO'**-

Me: Well anyway I'm going make a side story after this for when Ichigo and Nnoitra meet for the first time.

* * *

Momo:....Well people what are you waiting for? R&R!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Talking" **'Thinking' **_'Flash Back' _

**Disclaimer(Ulquiorra):**..........................Cres. Doesn't own Bleach..........................trash...........

So you say, but I'm not anything else (Part 3 of 3)

Friday....the day of release and harmonic freedom. The weight of the world can just fall off over the weekend can't it? Right well that was what Nnoitra was thinking as he walked towards his meeting place to get Ichigo. He was happy that Ichigo returned his feelings and loved it. Since the moment Ichigo told him, he was on cloud 9. Funny no?

"_I....I think I'm....falling for you Nnoitra" _rang in his head and loved the flushed face that came with it.

**'Heh he was adorable' **Nnoitra thought as he walked over, spotting Ichigo right away. In a few quick strides he ended up next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close to him. Ichigo squeaked then relaxed as he saw it was Nnoitra.

"Hey Nnoitra" He said and smiled lightly. Nnoitra smiled back and kissed him lightly then pulled back.

"Come we go to my house" He said and pulled away, letting his hand get tangled with Ichigo's. They walked to Nnoitra's car and quickly left the school premises and got to Nnoitra's house.

"Tadaima" Nnoitra said deadpan-like. Not a noise was heard in the house. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow, surely _someone_ would be there since nearly ten people live in the house, but it was dead silent.

"Heh something is not right" Nnoitra said after letting Ichigo inside to relax. He looked around the house then saw a note laying on the table and looked at it.

_**Hey Nnoitra-nii,**_

_**Sorry we're not at home right now, but Hali, Ulqui, dragged him since he had nothing better to do, and I are at a friends' house while the guys dragged Starrk, and Lilinette of course, out to god knows where in the wild for the weekend. So you're on your own for the day so enjoy the solitude and silence and give Itsygo a hi for me!**_

_**~Neliel Tu O.**_

_**P.S. Hali, Ulqui and I know about you two.....so adorable!!!!! X3**_

Nnoitra crumbled the note up and threw it away. His younger sisters and little brother were a pain in the ass at times, but they were good and he had the house to himself....Wait....the house to himself for the weekend. A whole day with out his sibling interruptions or fighting. He had the house to himself....and

"_Ichigo~~_" He said, Ichigo turning his head towards him. His honey-brown eyes shined in interest in why Nnoitra said his name like that. He was met with a mischievous smirk on his lovers lips.

**'Okay why does he have that smirk on his face??'** Ichigo asked himself and Nnoitra came over and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, deep and passionately. Ichigo moaned as he let Nnoitra into his mouth. He didn't know what got into Nnoitra, but he didn't care this was just making him hard and he liked it. Nnoitra bit lightly, yet hard enough to make it swell from abuse, and sucked on Ichigo's tongue. Ichigo started making muling and wanton noised, which in returned made Nnoitra smirk and get even more hard. Nnoitra ran his hands down Ichigo's sides till they were at his hips.

**'Oh how you will love me even more Ichi'** Nnoitra thought to himself and ran his long slender fingers over Ichigo's arousal. Uncontrolled, Ichigo bucked up into Nnoitra, making a large amount of friction go between them. Ichigo mewled and Nnoitra just grunted in pleasure.

Nnoitra ran his hand up Ichigo's shirt and felt a nub and ran it between his fingers and lifted up the shirt over Ichigo's head and tossed it over to the side. Ichigo's face was relaxed and flushed. His eyes glazed over with lust, want and need. Nnoitra slid his hands down and undid his pants and quickly pulled them down and revealed a flush and rather hard Ichigo. Smirking lightly, yet had a smile behind it, Nnoitra leaned down and kissed Ichigo's tip and then engulfed him. Ichigo gasped and tried not to buck up into the warm heat. Nnoitra held him down and put his fingers up to Ichigo's mouth, he took them without complaint. After a while Ichigo was near the point of breaking when Nnoitra pulled up and stuck a finger inside Ichigo's inner ring. Ichigo gasped and tried to move, but Nnoitra quickly distracted him, taking his mind off the work he was doing below. After Ichigo had relaxed around the finger Nnoitra added a second and third. Ichigo tensed around the fingers, feelings like he was starting to be split apart. He winced a little, but Nnoitra nipped a few sensitive spots and distracted Ichigo a bit more then thrusted his fingers in and right away hit Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo saw white for a little bit, making a noise of both surprise and pleasure.

"Nnoi.....tora" Ichigo gasped out, sending more pleasureful chills down his back. Filling that Ichigo was ready he pulled out of Ichigo, getting a whine from him. Chuckling he stripped down to nothing, letting his dripping penis make it's appearance. Lathering up with his pre-cum and the rest of the saliva Nnoitra lined up to Ichigo's entrance.

"Ready Ichi?" Nnoitra asked him, not wanting to have Ichigo not be ready. Ichigo just nodded and reached up to Nnoitra, wrapping his hand around his head and got his bandanna off. Smiling he kissed him and felt Nnoitra slid in. He winced lightly, but he relaxed as Nnoitra ran his hands around his back, soothingly. A little while later Nnoitra was fully swallowed to the hilt. Ichigo shivered lightly and tried to breath, forcing himself to, and then nodded at Nnoitra to do something. Lifting Ichigo up, Nnoitra nearly had Ichigo off him, but then pulled Ichigo down as he thrusted up, hitting his prostate in the process, Nnoitra started to make a rhythm. Ichigo was slowly loosing his battle to not cum, but soon he cried Nnoitra's name and came between them.

Nnoitra was on cloud 9 from the wonderful warmth that swallowed him. After Ichigo came he thrusted a few more times before he was milked of his orgasm. Panting heavily Nnoitra propped himself up against the back of the couch and let Ichigo lay on him, regaining his breath.

"Ichigo" Nnoitra breathed and kissed Ichigo's sweaty forehead. Ichigo looked up at him, sleep trying to tug him into it's grasp, and kissed Nnoitra. Nnoitra chuckled silently when Ichigo fell asleep on his chest. Pulling out of Ichigo Nnoitra cleaned them up, gathered their clothes, and picked up Ichigo to take him upstairs. Laying Ichigo down on the bed Nnoitra saw a ray of moonlight was shining down through the window in his room.

**'Well....Ichigo....you're officially mine now....I'll protect ya....don't forget that'** Nnoitra thought to himself as he laid next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him protective-like as he drifted off into lala land.

The next day

Nnoitra heard giggling from nearby in the early morning of the next day after he claimed Ichigo his. Opening his eye he saw Nel and Halibel standing near the door with Ulquiorra standing outside the room, eyes closed, looking like he was about to drop to the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked glaring at them. He knew that Ichigo was right there and they were naked, but he really didn't care right now.

"**Someone** had fun it seems" Nel said. Nnoitra just snorted lightly and looked down at the still sleeping Ichigo, he looked so damn innocent and fuckable, but he knew better right now. He looked back at his younger sibling and glared at them as if saying 'Leave now, talk later, or fucking come here and let me strangle you'. Giggling Nel and Halibel left the room and grabbed Ulquiorra along the way, shutting the door as well.

Nnoitra grumbled under his breath when he noticed Ichigo started to stir. Smiling lightly he bent down and kissed him lightly when his eyes opened. He moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck. Nnoitra glided his tongue across Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Ichigo allowed. Their tongues mingled and danced till Ichigo went submissive to let Nnoitra run his tongue over the new found territory. He broke the kiss after a while and kissed Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned lightly again.

"Nnoitra" Ichigo said, feeling himself get hard. Nnoitra felt his hard on and smirked.

**'He's so innocent' **Nnoitra thought and let his hand glide down to Ichigo's erected penis. Gasping lightly Ichigo arched his back when Nnoitra grabbed his penis and started to pump it. Nnoitra tortured Ichigo, but nipping at his sensitive areas and attacking his nipples. Sucking on the left one his nipped and lightly bit it and sucked it hard till it was a darker color, the bud pink, and hard, standing at attention, then did the same treatment to the other. Ichigo was near his peak when Nnoitra engulfed him entirely. Ichigo gasped and bucked lightly, Nnoitra held his hips down and smirked. He bobbed his head, ran his tongue along the underside, along a vein, and sucked on Ichigo's hard penis till he cried his name and came. Nnoitra drank all his cum, fully milking him of his orgasm and lifted off and went up. He kissed Ichigo, letting him taste himself, and then smirked at Ichigo flushed figure.

"How are ya babe?" Nnoitra asked, pushing hair out of Ichigo's sweaty forehead.

"Heh I'm tired, pleasured, sore and in need of a shower" He said at Nnoitra. Nnoitra smiled and nodded, getting up and turned to pick up his lover. Ichigo didn't complain about being carried bridal style to the bathroom down the hall. Turning on the shower, letting it heat up to the 'just right' temp., Nnoitra turned back to Ichigo and pinched his ass.

"JACK ASS!!!!" Ichigo said after a nice yelp. Nnoitra just snickered at him.

"So you say...., but I'm not anything else babe" He replied and helped Ichigo into the shower and started to scrub Ichigo's back with some of the showers contents.

After the shower Ichigo and Nnoitra got dressed, Ichigo borrowing some of Ulquiorra's clothes, Ulquiorra not caring just sort of had a look in his eye that said ' Glad that he found someone to make him happy' other then that kept a stoic look. Ichigo thanked Ulquiorra then turned to Nnoitra.

"I'll see you later Nnoitra....my dad just needs an ass beating right now...." Ichigo said glaring at his cell which had a total of 45 missed calls. Nnoitra laughed lightly and kissed Ichigo and let his leave. Turning around he was found with the two smiling chicks and the one stoic man that was part of his family.

"Alright lets get ready for the day" He said and started his normal thing in the morning. He knew that he would see his lover later that day.....just waiting in the world.

Me: And that is the end of 'So you say, but I'm not anything else'.

Kami: YAY!!!!!!! This was long......nice

Momo:....At least she's doing a side story on Nnoi and Ichi's first day meeting

Kami: Yes....

Me: Right well......pleasant reviewers will you do me the honor of

Kami/Momo: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Crimson the color of me 23 part 1

Me: Alright here is the second part of 'Crimson, the color of me'.....I'm not sure why it's important for me to state that anymore...............

Kami/Momo: We don't know either

Nel: I think it is because you want the others to read something and try to not have a blank void in the top

Me: Right....thank you Nel

Nel: NP!!!!! -**Runs off to get sugar coated treats**-

Momo:.....Kami....

Kami: Yes?

Momo: Tell me you put the sugar away......

Kami: I did after the Yachiru incident.......

* * *

Momo: Alright well people........R&R........I'm getting a headache....

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS?! I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!!!!!

**Crimson, the color of me** 2 of 3 part 1

Ichigo sat quietly in the counselors office. Nearly two weeks ago his sempai, Hisagi Shuuhei, found him in the bathroom, cutting himself. He didn't say anything to anyone, not through the whole thing. Anyone who wanted him to talk didn't get anything from him. It was aggravating, but what could Ichigo do? His voice only caused trouble for him and everyone else. There was other reasons why he didn't talk. The emotional abuse, as well as physical, he got from his dad everyday. His mom leaving with his sisters and leaving him there, he stopped speaking after she left mainly. People ignoring him whenever he would walk into a room. Those were the main reasons, a few smaller ones, but lets not get into those.

"Damn it Kurosaki why won't you do anything?" Shuuhei asked. He had been given the liberty of keeping an eye on Ichigo since the incident at school and had to sit in the counselors office all day, having his work with him, and try to get Ichigo to talk. Ichigo just sat there, like usual, but then did something different for a change. He grabbed a notebook from his bag and a pen then started writing on it. Shuuhei looked at him and went over, dragging a chair with him. After a few moments Ichigo handed him the paper.

_**I don't do anything, because no one tries to make me do anything.....I'm not used to it**_

Shuuhei sighed lightly at the statement and pinches the bridge of his nose.

**'It's a start at least'** he thought and handed Ichigo the notebook.

"Alright...well why won't you talk?" Ichigo scribbled on the paper after the question was asked.

_**I don't trust my voice and it only causes me and others trouble if I do........plus this is nothing really I've haven't talked really in nearly 7 or 8 years so consider me a mute. **_

Shuuhei looked at the statement then at Ichigo and sighed again.

"Why thought? Why not talk?" Ichigo scribbled something again.

_**I just don't mainly......it started after my mom left and I haven't since......I don't like talking because there is no one near me to talk to so obviously I won't talk to myself like a crazy person.**_

"Why not talk to your dad?"

_**Right.....that bastard only has two things in mind with me, punching bag and forgiveness......I've been that for a few years not as you saw with the nurse a few weeks ago.....**_

"Why does he do that?"

_**Who knows? I have to forgive him though....otherwise I'm completely alone.....he's the only one left who will talk to me......even if he's wailing on me or asking me to forgive him**_

".....alright.......well why did your mom leave?"

_**she left because of my dad mainly.....she took my sisters and left one day saying that she would 'return' and come take me with her.....bunch of bull shitting lies she said to me...........I still love her, but I gave up on that promise she put on my head when I was younger. She also left, me guessing, because I didn't try to protect her when dad was wailing on her......this is my punishment.**_

"Is that why you cut yourself?"

_**Yes.....**_

"Why though? Cutting only makes you so much closer to death"

_**It's the only way I feel as if I'm important and alive.....otherwise I'm just an empty container that is slowly rotting away from existence......no one understands this......especially you sempai**_

"...That may be...., but there are groups that can help! Why not reach out to them?"

_**I tried, but they wouldn't help.......since I don't talk and all.....it's hard for them to understand that**_

"Why not try this with the counselors? They can help"

_**They will just make prejudgment on me like they already have......them and every other fucking person on this god ridden planet that never understands......they just make a decision before getting the facts.....**_

"......Can I ask you one more thing?"

_**Sure**_

"Why not let me help you?"

_**......you already are sempai......you just don't notice it......you're the first person to try to get to know me......I really appreciate it I might not show it......., but I really do.....**_

That ended the conversation. Ichigo ripped out the paper and sat it on the desk knowing that Shuuhei might want to show it to the counselors later and got up. Without anything more the bell rang, showing the end of school. Shuuhei watched as Ichigo left the room, watched as the students passed him, ignoring him, nearly passing through him like a ghost in a crowed room. He sighed yet again and looked over the paper again and went to the consolers meeting room and saw the others look up.

"Well?" Urahara asked.

"We made some progress...." Shuuhei said and sat the paper over on the desk. Urahara went over it, filling in the questions in his head on what Shuuhei asked, and sighed.

"This maybe far deeper then a normal cutter......he's in need of professional help....he is emotional cas-"

"That's what he was talking about......" Shuuhei said, interrupting Urahara.

"What?"

"On the paper he said that everyone prejudges him without the facts......now I am starting to see what he meant...." Shuuhei explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe...., but he is still an emotional case"

"Why? Because he wont talk? He also put that there is no one _to _ talk to other then his dad he he beats him so he wont talk!" Shuuhei started to raise he voice.

**'I don't know why...., but I feel as if I have to help him.....he is trying to reach out to me.....and I need to help him before he totally shuts down' **Shuuhei thought to himself then. Urahara looked at him in surprise.

"You didn't look at him or try to understand him when he was not found out about cutting himself....... now you want to try and be Mr. Hero, Mr. Big shot right?.....I know I didn't do anything either......., but only because I don't have many classes with him and I didn't know where he went afterwards......I am paying for it now and learning form it Urahara.......you are on the other hand just ignoring him more!" Shuuhei shouted at the consoler. Urahara stared at him in surprise and sighed lightly, picking up a hat that he hid from the school workers and put it on. It hid his hair and created a shadow over his eyes, only letting the color escape, and had it clash against the other clothes he was wearing, black didn't go well with the green and white stripped hat, but he didn't care.

"I believe we need to start learning about Mr. Kurosaki now Hisagi-kun.....lets go find him" Urahara said, pulling out a white fan from no where and hid the rest of his face, that had a smirk behind it.

**Else where with Ichigo**

Ichigo was panting heavily as he ran from a group of jocks that seemed to have something against him even though they were from a different school. He kept up the pace and tried to loose them, but zig zagging through alleyways, buildings and street crossings, but to no anvil, they still were hot on his trail.

"GET BACK HERE KUROSAKI!!!!!!" One of the leading jocks shouted as they gained in speed. Ichigo decided to try something else instead of running, he really hated fighting so he wasn't going to do that unless he had to, but it was rarely done. He grabbed the edge of a building and jumped on the side, running along it and jumped to a fire escape that had no ladder and climbed like his life depended on it, which ironically did. He continued up till he hit the roof and ran across them and find a away to get a hiding spot away from the jocks. He panted hard, but he hid most of his breathing and tried to steady his heavily beating heart. He heard swearing and then a shout.

"WE WILL FIND YOU AGAIN KUROSAKI!!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!!"

**'Why me? What did I do to them?' **He asked himself and waited for a little while then decided to head home.

Getting home was a bitch, he was paranoid the whole way and didn't take the direct route, due to fear of the jocks finding him and his home. He creped into his house and found it empty. He waited a little bit, hidden in the shadows to make sure, then sighed relieved and went to the kitchen to cook something. He made some quick miso soup and some dumplings and sat at the table. He finished in a few minutes and decided to look for evidence that his dad had left him something to tell where he went. He found nothing after searching and then went into his dads room and found it bare.

**'What? Did he leave?...'** Ichigo asked himself and looked in his room and saw it was still in tact. He didn't understand then he saw a note flutter to the ground. Picking it up he nearly chocked up when he saw what it said.

_**My dearest son,**_

_**I just don't know what to do anymore......I can't take it anymore. I treat you as some sort of tool and can only beat you till a pulp and then ask for forgiveness later even though I don't deserve to be forgiven. I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore......I'm sorry......I don't deserve to be in your life anymore so I'm leaving now.....it is now 1:27 pm when I'm writing this so you won't see me when you get home....I hope you live a long and better life now I'm not there Ichigo....**_

_**Dr. Isshin**_

He felt tears run down his face. His dad was gone. Up and out of his life. He was truly all alone now. It broke his heart and he couldn't breath, let alone stand. Tripping on his own feet he landed on the bed and felt himself sobbing and hyperventilating against his covers. After a few hours of this process he passed out. He didn't know if he could face the next day, but he would wait till it was time. So he went into a dreamless sleep.

Me: Yeah, Yeah sorry for stopping there, but I have had many friends at my school read this and they wanted me to update it quickly so here is this, I'm trying to drag this out longer so I hope you enjoy it!

Kami: Please ppl do us a favor and

Momo: Review before I track you down and slaughter you in your sleep

Kami: Not what I was looking for Momo.......oh well


	10. Breath no more Song Fic

Me: Here is a Halloween Song Fic, Sort of sad

Kami: You're using Evanescence of coarse it's going to be sad.

Momo: Oh well just put it up

Me: Alright....Nel

Disclaimer(Nel): Cres. doesn't own Bleach sadly

Pairing: IchiShiro

**Breath no more**

**Evanescence**

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**

He sat in the dark confinements of his room, away from everyone. Staring at a mirror with wonderment, wondering if he could disappear into it, to be with **him.** Him being his lover and inner hollow.

"Shiro" He breathed. He desperately wanted to be with him, but since he got back from Hueco Mundo, Shiro was locked inside his head , unable to answer him. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"go" He heard a whisper.

"Ichi" It got louder.

"Higo" Even louder

"ICHIGO!!" A scream came out from the depths of his mind sending in backwards till he hit his bed. Grunting to looked around then in the mirror he saw him.

"Shiro....?" He questioned. The figure nodded, placing his hands on the side of the mirror he was on.

"Shiro" Ichigo said again, moving towards it. The figure nodded, and exact replica of Ichigo, but white with exotic eyes, black corneas and golden irises.

"Shiro" Ichigo whispered when he got close enough, hands touching the same places as Shiro's, but on his side. Tears slid down Ichigo's face as he was relieved to see his lover.

"Ichi" Shiro said from his side, wanting desperately to hold Ichigo. He placed his forehead on the mirror, loosing the one connection he had with Ichigo. Ichigo saw this and cried out his name. He hit the mirror, trying to get to Shiro, but only made it shatter. Ichigo watched then fall, Shiro's image following it. Where his eyes showed, the pieces were large enough to contain each eye, he opened them, stared at Ichigo. A tear fell out of one eye as he closed them again. He felt like a part of him was falling with the mirror. The pieces landed on the ground. Ichigo cried out his sadness as his lover's image disappeared in the breaking shards. His hands were bloody from the cutting glass. He tried to put the shards back together, but they were not big enough for him to place together, only cutting his hands more.

**If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
****And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. **

Bloodied hands stained him. Tears never ended. Cries never heard. Calls never answered. Ichigo fell into depression from loosing his lover, again. He couldn't breath or scream after a while. Tears created black lines on his face. His lungs burned from lack of air and his chest constricted around his heart, he knew he was going to die if he couldn't find Shiro. He couldn't live without him.

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.**

**I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.**

Shiro landed on his back, staring up at the never ending sky. He felt Ichigo's unending sadness, which in turn saddened him. Clouds fell over head as he heard Ichigo's screams for his name and calls for him to return.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in his watery voice, but it couldn't get past the invisible boundary that was placed when Ichigo returned to the world of the living. Oh how he wished he could break down the boundary and get his Ichigo. Rain fell down as he laid on his back, soaking him to the bone. He started shivering after a while, his chest rattled when he let out a horrible, sickly cough. He sunk into one of the windows(1). In the room he laid down on a bed, covering up not bothering to get out of his clothes. He felt sick and laid there for a while, slowly his vision darkened and he entered a state of sleep. When he woke up he felt better then before, but he knew that Ichigo was suffering more then him, he was just sick, Ichigo was heart broken. He wondered if he would see Ichigo again. Slowly he dissolved out of his world into the real world in a deserted room of the Kurosaki house.

**  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more**

Ichigo sat down on his bed, falling backwards on it. He couldn't breath, his chest constricted tightly and painfully. He wanted Shiro, badly. Why was it them the had to suffer this? Getting up he walked towards his door. His feet getting shards of the mirror glass into his feet. His bloody footprints etched into the floor. He didn't care anymore, he made his way to the bathroom where he grabbed some pills and razor blades. Taking the pills quickly Ichigo was just about to swallow when a hand smacked his back. He chocked spit the pills out. He coughed and coughed, feeling the hand rub his back. He breathed jaggedly. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes watery again, he saw a blurry image of Shiro. He cried out and pulled Shiro to him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's frame.

"Shiro.....Shiro....Shiro" Ichigo repeated over and over. Shiro repeated Ichigo's name and hugged him more till he thought he would engulf Ichigo with his frame. He pulled him and kissed him softly. A tear fell down Ichigo's right eye, Shiro had a tear fall from his left. Shiro picked Ichigo up and carried him into his room, moving past the glass without his feet getting cut up, and laid down Ichigo.

"Ichi" He breathed and kissed Ichigo again.

"Shi" Ichigo said and curled up to Shiro. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and both fell into a coma sleep, in each others embrace, never letting go.

Me: Alright I know it wasn't that Hallo-weeny, but I don't care I wanted to do this, so thanks for reading and please

Momo/Kami/Nel: Review!!!!!

(1): I don't know if this is possible so just image him doing this.


	11. Crimson the color of me part 2 part 2

Me: Next part in "Crimson, the color of me"

Kami: Heh this story is sad, but some people like it

Momo: I do

Kami: That's because it relates to you Momo

Momo: I know

Nel: It's harmful to you Momo

Momo: Shut up Nel

Nel: Tck -**Vein pops**-

Me: HEY! CALM!

Nel/Momo: Sorry Cres.

Me: Right well fellow fans Read and Review!!!!!

Extra: I also thank **RameCupMiso** for helping me with this part, YOU ROX!!!!!!!

Crimson, the color of me Part 2 of 3 part 2

The sun shined through the open window that had a lasting ever site effect. Ichigo looked out of his room. He didn't know if he could get up out his bed. He rolled and fell onto his floor, hard. He grunted and didn't move. After an hour he got up and trudged to his closet, getting some clothes, going to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When it got to the wanted temperature Ichigo stepped in, grabbing something on the way as well. Soaking in the warm, nearly hot, water he pulled the thing in his hands up to his face. The water splashed over the water the razor in his hands, the light distorted and soaking up the warm, and cooling, water.

He sighed and pulled the razor to his scarred left arm, slowly running it over the skin, but feeling nothing. He did it again, again nothing. He started panicking. Running the blade over and over across his arm, he created unending lines till finally he hit the top of his arm, near the shoulder, he felt it. Sighing he dropped the razor in the shower, it falling down the drain with the blood running down his arm. He knew if Shuuhei knew he started again, creating this, he would be angry, but he was numb, not caring right now, he would forget it in a while anyways. Getting out he quickly dried off, not caring if he missed a lot of the water, got dressed, with his bag in tow, and left the house, in a state of numbness.

His life was turning into hell. He was alone since last evening, he was in counseling for cutting due to emotional stress and past conflicts. He was ignored by most, if not all, of the school population of his school and on top of it all he had one person who was trying, really trying, to get to know him, that was the only good thing,m but it wasn't going to last, he knew it all too well, nothing ever did last.

"Kurosaki please try telling us what happened?" Kisuke asked, wearing his hat. Over the last few days Kisuke had been wearing his hat and talking to him, but when his dad left, Ichigo reverted back to total anti-social.

**'What happened?'** Shuuhei asked himself, at first he thought that Ichigo did this because he was uncomfortable with Kisuke, but today he noticed something was different.

"Ichigo pull up your sleeve" Shuuhei said. Ichigo stiffened. Slowly he pulled up his right sleeve and showed his normal scarred arm.

"No the other one" Shuuhei said. Ichigo started to shake. He grunted softly as he pulled up his sleeve on his left arm, more angry red lines tattered his wrist and arm. Shuuhei's anger rose sharply.

**'AGAIN?!'** HE shouted in his head. **'AGAINS WITH THE FUCKING CUTTING?!'**. Standing there Shuuhei shook in anger. Ichigo saw this and pulled out his notebook and wrote down things.

_**'I know sempai...I know, but you don't know why I did start again.'**_

"Then tell me damn-nit!" He yelled at Ichigo.

_**'My dad left a few days ago...leaving me **fully** alone' **_Ichigo wrote. Shuuhei stiffened. The son-of-a-bitch left? Ichigo should be happy then! He wasn't being beaten!

"That doesn't show why you're cutting again damn-nit!" He yelled. Ichigo started trembling now.

**'Again' **He thought.** 'I'm going to be alone...sempai please don't leave please don't!'** Shuuhei kept shouting at Ichigo, not giving up or thinking about what he was saying.

"Further more this isn't something I can help if you don't fucking help me understand!" He said after his snapping. Ichigo trembled and shook, feeling tears prickle his eyes. He quickly wrote something, got up and ran before the tears fell. Shuuhei started at the door then sighed in frustration.

"He's impossible! Kisuke you were right he's beyond help!"

"No...you were Shuuhei" Kisuke said, pulling up the notebook, showing the large printed not.

_**'OF ALL PEOPLE SEMPAI, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW I FELT, but I was oh so wrong'**_ it said. Shuuhei read and re-read the note, suddenly feeling horrible. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

In one of the male bathrooms Ichigo resided in. He let his tears fall freely. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a standard pocket knife and unfolded it. He also pulled out a pen and wrote on the side of the stall **'No one understood!!'**. Pulling the knife to his throat he gulped and felt the skin slice, feeling blood starting to form. More tears fell from his bleeding soul deep inside. No one would stop him. No one.

The door slammed open and Shuuhei entered, seeing Ichigo, who opened his watering eyes, Shuuhei grabbed Ichigo's hand and knocked the knife out of it.

"You fucking IDIOT ICHIGO!" Shuuhei yelled and smacked him, hard. Ichigo's face stung, making his blood boil. He finally snapped and glared at Shuuhei.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COME AFTER ME!" he shouted.

"No one told you to step into my life!" He hit Shuuhei's chest with a closed fist. "No one ever made a move to try anything! You and only you tried something _after _you found out I was **fucking **cutting you bastard!" Another hit. "My life is shit! I can't stand it anymore! No one would miss me anyways if I died! I'm all alone in this god forsaking mother fucking world! So do me a favor and leave fucker!!" One more hit. Ichigo stood there panting, hands on Shuuhei's chest, slowly falling. Shuuhei stood there in shock then started raising his arms. They pulled Ichigo to his chest and wrapped around him, his mouth close to his ear.

"I would" was all he said. Ichigo stiffened then melted into Shuuhei's embrace and cried his heart out, even more then before, and placed his head on Shuuhei's chest. Shuuhei finally understood Ichigo....and wanted to protect him. Not wanting to loose him.

"When Kisuke rolled around he found Shuuhei on the floor of the bathroom, Ichigo between his legs, his arms wrapped around Ichigo's frame, and Ichigo's head on his chest, sleeping.

"Ah! Well lookie here...He's calm and saved!" Kisuke said, hiding his face behind his fan. Shuuhei sighed and placed his chin on Ichigo's head.

"He really tried to take his life Kisuke" He whispered. "He nearly ended it."

Ichigo woke up in the nurses office with a cold pack over his forehead. Blinking he looked around the room, eyes settling on the resting form of his Sempai, Hisagi Shuuhei. Getting up he realized his neck, arms and where ever he was cut up again, was wrapped up, and he was shirtless. Unwrapping the bandages Ichigo noticed that some were healed, but decided to ignore it, and pulled his shirt on and heard Shuuhei stir.

"Ah! So the young suicidal has woken!" He heard the childlike, joking voice of Urahara Kisuke. He looked and saw the counselor standing there, along with Yoruichi and another one that was an assistant named Soi Fon. Ichigo looked away from them, sort of ashamed.

"Don't worry Ichigo....we understand what it's like" He heard Yoruichi's calm voice.

"How do you know?" His voice rang out from his recently used vocal cords. Yoruichi pulled up her sleeve, from what Ichigo saw, and walked forward.

"Well for one....I'm also a suicidal case" Showing the multi tattered skin. "And two....I know what it's like to be in a abusive home and when it's like to feel all alone." Ichigo looked at her and she smiled. She pulled him close to her, hugging him. He saw Shuuhei's eyes on him and his face in a smile. Ichigo blushed and smiled too, for the first time in god know how long.

Me: There was that part *^^* Now should be smooth sailing....or is it???

Kami: Don't do that Cres.

Momo: Let her do what ever it's her story

Kami: Fine.....

Nel: Ugh....

Momo: Told you not to eat so much candy in one sitting -**Sees Nel holding a hand to her mouth**-

Nel: STFU!!!

Momo:....

Kami: Alright you two

Me: Enough alright? Anyway do me the honor of

Momo/Kami: Reviewing!!

Nel: -**Throws up in trashcan**-


	12. Crimson the color of me part 2 Part 3

Me: Heh quickly run run children run to the darkness, HIDE FROM THE LIGHT!!!!!!!

Momo: Freak

Nel: No she's not she's just expressing what she thinks right now -**Eyes shining with admiration**-

Momo: KAMI WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET SICK!!!!!? -**Watches sleeping Kami in the bed behind a glass bubble so she wouldn't be disturbed**-

Nel: Don't worry Momo she'll be around in a few days -**Smiles lightly**-

Momo: SHE'S MY SISTER DAMN IT NOT JUST MY FRIEND OR APART OF ME SO I HAVE TO WORRY!!!! -**Gets teary eyed**-

Nel: AWW Momo is learning to feel things for others -**Smiles more**-

Me: Momo I'm worried too, but the doctor said that it was just the flu, not the swine flu just the regular flu

Szayel: That's right and if she doesn't rest she wont get better so quit your sniveling

Momo: FUCK YOU SZAYEL!!!

Nel: Right...for now let them handle it out -**Hears fighting going on in the back**-

Me: Right well people that are fellow readers

Nel/Me: R&R

**Extra:** Things are going to be going up from here on out so probably no more suicide attempts, but who's to say??

**Crimson the color of me Part 2 of 3 part 3**

Ichigo stood in Kisuke and Yoruichi's office near the wall, Shuuhei nearby. Yelling was heard beyond the door, in the back office beyond that the two students resides. A woman was currently yelling at Kisuke and Yoruichi, Soi Fon being in the main office to take on the other students, about Ichigo. Her orange curly hair swished, honey brown eyes full off fire and fury. Her normal calm and gentle manner was shrouded in anger and grief. She was none other then Kurosaki, Makasi, Ichigo's mother.

'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I WANT TO TALK TO MY SON I'M FALSLY ACCUSED!" She shouted.

"FALSLY ACCUSED? LISTEN TO YOURSELF, YOU LEFT YOUR SON WITH AN A BUSIVE FATHER SAYING THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK AND TAKE HIM, BUT YOU NEVER DID!" Yoruichi shouted back.

"I WANTED TO GO BACK AND GET HIM, B-but that bastard got a restraining order on me to not go with in a town of him and now that I learned that Isshin is gone, leaving my baby all alone, I can get him! So don't say I didn't try, I tried every mother fucking(1) chance I had to get my baby back in my arms. Back where he belongs" She explained teary eyed. Yoruichi sighed and looked at the nearly crying mother.

"Why not take him with you before took his sisters?" She asked.

"Isshin nearly killed me when I took the girls and when I tried to get Ichigo he hit me and said 'BITCH YOU WILL NEVER GET MY SON!!' then he slammed the door on my face" Masaki said.

"That's not the story Ichigo told us"

"That's because he was at school when I went and told him, I couldn't return to that house unless I was looking for my death bed" Masaki said darkly. The door opened and Ichigo entered. Slowly Masaki turned and looked at her son.

"Okasan" Ichigo said and went forward to her, pulling her forward Ichigo wrapped his arms around her in a long lost loving hug. Masaki then cried and hugged Ichigo tightly and was over joyed that he was alright.

"Ichigo thank god" Masaki said looking at him. Ichigo couldn't do anything, but smile at her warmly. Yoruichi and Kisuke were surprised. Ichigo saw this and smiled even more.

"Even though I went through a lot I can' blame Okasan...I could never do that, I lover he too much to blame her" Ichigo explained, which made Masaki feel like she was on air. She was worried Ichigo would hate her for leaving him, but when he said that he lover her she was relieved. Yoruichi smiled lightly at the picture in front of her, she wished that she could of found her parents long ago and had this, she loved them dearly, but she couldn't find them after they fled after a murder attempt on them, leaving Yoruichi so she wouldn't be found with them if they were found. They were killed a few years later when Yoruichi was about to go home to them. She was devastated far then more and started cutting do to it, nearly ending her life when it got to hard, luckily that was the time when Kisuke found her and stopped her. He helped her far more then should thought she deserved in every way and now they were close to either siblings or lovers, no one knew, not even them. Later she met Soi Fon and took her under her wing when she was about to end her life as well from too much lying that people did to her, becoming a younger sister to Yoruichi. She was happy to see Ichigo and his mother reunited and that he forgave her.

Shuuhei stood in the office, listening, smiling happily. Ichigo's life was heading in a better direction then before, better for him and Shuuhei wanted to let Ichigo be with his mom, without him. Some how that put a pang of pain in his heart, wasn't sure why, but thinking that he would be alone sounded horrible to him. It sounded far worse then most things. He didn't hear Ichigo call him, till he popped up next to him.

"Sempai? Are you alright Sem-SHUUHEI!!!" Ichigo called out, seeing Shuuhei's sad expression. Ichigo didn't like that expression on his sempai's face, he loved it when Shuuhei smiled, though it wasn't often he got to see it, he still loved it. Shuuhei jumped hearing Ichigo sort of shout his name. Looking over he saw a worried expression on Ichigo's face, and in his eyes.

"Something wrong Sempai?" He asked. Shuuhei felt his eyes widen a little, but they went back to normal.

"No nothing is wrong Ichigo, just thinking is all" Shuuhei said, wasn't a complete lie. Ichigo didn't think it was the truth, but he didn't know the facts so let it slid, only a little though.

"Okasan this is my Sempai Hisagi Shuuhei.....he's the one I owe my life" **'And the one that I think I'm falling for'** He didn't add the last part, he didn't think his Sempai liked him the way he did, but it was only a little crush he had, for now.

"Nice to meet you Hisagi-kun.....I'm Kurosaki Masaki and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my son" She said to Shuuhei.

**'Ichigo's eyes light up when he's around'** Masaki thought to herself. She learned before she left that Ichigo was gay, back when he was around 4, when he said he liked a boy from his school she forgot the name, but didn't care that her son was gay, she didn't care she was content with it fully. She smiled at Shuuhei, noticing something about him that seemed to be the same as Ichigo, as certain spark that went off when Ichigo was in the room. Her motherly instincts went off.

**'Shuuhei seems to like Ichigo as well...please Kami let them be happy and let their hearts be filled with what they want....love' **she silently prayed. In her eyes Ichigo and Shuuhei needed to love each other, they would get there, but needed a push to get there.

**-Later-**

"Ichigo" Masaki called her son from the stairs of her old home. They were currently packing Ichigo's old things, before moving to a street across town, near Shuuhei apparently it was random (RIGHT~!), and they wanted to get there quickly. Masaki didn't liked this place, lots of bad memories.

"Yeah Okasan?" She heard Ichigo call back.

"Need some help?"

"No it's alright, I'll be down in a little bit" He said as all went silent. In his room Ichigo packed the last of his little things, such as Kon, some books that he cared for, a few Cd's that went to a small portable Cd player, and other little things that was his. Looking around his room one last time he picked up the backpack and closed the door for the final time, it was the start of a new life.

Ichigo and Masaki arrived at the new house that Masaki bought and opened the door. Two little girls raced outside in a barrel of life and nearly knocked Ichigo off his feet.

"NII-SAN!!" The girls cried out in happiness, though one was rather silent about it. Ichigo stared down at his sisters, a sandy blond named Yuzu, and a dark jet black named Karin.

"Yuzu, Karin" Ichigo said gripping them tightly to his chest, he missed them more and more each day that they were apart. Now his family was complete to his content. It was something he hoped would happen and finally was.

Me: YES THIS ONE IS DONE!!!!

Momo: Yes.....

Nel: WHOOT LETS POST LETS POST!!!!

Me: Alright well reviewers do what you do and

Nel/Momo: REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Crimson the color of me part 3 part 1

**Me:** Heh sorry this has taken **_forever!!!_** but I've been busy

**Muramasa:** Bullshitting around is what you've been doing

**Me:** you got me, no really I've been trying to figure out what to do on chapters, so far **One I thought I knew everything about you, Angel hidden behind lies** and **Kitty kitty kitty** have gotten new ideas...., but don't worry I've got more in my brain now so no more worries!!!

**Muramasa:** Just Read and review before I cause harm to the author

**Me:** EH?!?!?! cause harm to moi the person who deals with you and gives you a roof over your head? ...yeah I'm a bitch, but you love me anyway!!!

**Disclaimer(Me):** I OWN NOTHING, but the plot, and what I buy legally at stores or online....

**Song:** What about now by **Daughtry**

**Crimson, the color of me Part 4 part 1**

**-Shuuhei-**

The tattooed face of Shuuhei stared out in the darkness of his room. He didn't want to go downstairs for fear of seeing his parents, Masaki, Yuzu, and Karin. He knew that Ichigo never left the house when his mother and sisters were away, but mostly 'cause he didn't know how to handle being the center of attention. Shuuhei saw it more than anyone else, Ichigo might have been alright at first, but now he just wanted to be by himself. Sighing he went to his window and jumped out of it to the small stairwell that lead to the backyard and alleyway. He had been doing this lately since the incident with Ichigo nearly ending his life. That had scared the living hell out of him when he saw that knife to Ichigo's throat, little droplets of blood trickling down his neck and eyes filled with such sadness it crumbled his heart. Then hearing his voice, though scratchy from not using it for so long. It was music to his ears just to hear it, even to cuss the living hell out of him.

That day he thought he might have lost the orange haired teen. One who just didn't want to be alone and had to fight for his life nearly every day. Seeing him when he first did made him wonder why he never saw him in the first place, sure he had a class or two with him, but never in the halls or outside of school. Why was that thought? He went all over the school, seeing everything and everyone, which is why everyone knew him, and he knew nearly everyone...all except Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo haunted his mind when he saw him in the bathroom that day with the razor going over his arm and blood swimming it's way down to the floor. His body acted on it's own, while his mind took in everything else about Ichigo. Fear filling his eyes, body going ridged that the blood slowed momentarily and his face showing such disbelief that someone found him. It had him wondering why he never saw this beautiful boy before that incident.

**'Why did you hide from me for so long Ichigo?'** he wondered himself. These thoughts seem to have gone in a circle in his mind and they all lead back to one thought that he threw out of his head till tonight. He stared up at the moon that rose not long ago due to the time. He saw Ichigo's face when he smiled. He thought of how well Ichigo fit in his arms and how well that felt. Having him in his arms, having a emotional boy depend him, Hisagi Shuuhei. Also wanting to see him with every sunrise and sunset, never wanting to let him go. At that time when he saved him from ending his life....Shuuhei knew that he was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Why is it I feel this way?" he asked himself as he made his way to the end of the alley. He didn't notice that he was passing Ichigo's house, or that he was near his window. The boy was sitting on his bed, listening to classical music and writing for apparent reason.

**-Ichigo-**

The light was dim in his room from the moonlight took up most of that said light. Paper scattered along the floor and walls. He sighed as he wrote poems about nothing in particular. His mom and sisters were a few houses down having a get together with Shuuhei's parents for some reason he didn't seem to care about. Shuuhei was not going to be there, he knew since all the other times he went over Shuuhei was out or wouldn't leave his room. He didn't understand why Shuuhei was like this and why he was distancing himself away from him (Ichigo). Personally it was crushing his heart, one that he locked away from long and since meeting Shuuhei like he did he thought he could open his heart up once more. He guessed he was wrong, but he wouldn't show it to his mother, he just got her back and he didn't think he could do that to her...not after what she had been through.

"Why do I get the short end of the deal?" he asked himself as he started listening to a song.

_**What about now**_

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,

_What about now..._

As the final lyric rang out he felt a tear fall down his face. Through out the whole song he pictured himself with Shuuhei. It clenched at his heart, as many times as his heart broke he still kept going on. If he didn't tell Shuuhei soon how he felt he feared that he wouldn't be able to go on like he have been, despite having his mother and sisters. He wanted love, true love, not something you get from a family. Lets face it he didn't grow up with a loving atmosphere and he didn't have anyone willing to get to know him....then someone comes around, finds out his secret and is willing to work with him. He even stayed when he was about to commit suicide, making him know that **he, **his sempai that had better things to do besides worry about a suicidal teenager with a fucked up passed, would miss **him**, the suicidal case. He opened his window and jumped down to the overhang then to the alley fence, from then he jumped and landed on non-other then his sempai.

"Ugh" they both groaned and sat up, apologizing to each other then stopping when they saw who it was. Shuuhei stared at Ichigo and vise versa, both thinking the same thing that they concluded now.

**'I love him'** as they stood up they breathed deeply from the crash. Ichigo apologized and took off out of the alleyway. Shuuhei stared at him the went after him, shouting for him to wait. Ichigo didn't stop, neither did Shuuhei, even after loosing him a couple of times. The only time Ichigo did stop was when he arrived at a park and tripped, falling into a river that was in a high tide for the year. Shouting and trying to keep his head above the water, Ichigo knew that this was his end. His head went under and he ceased breathing and waited for death. Only it didn't as two arms grabbed him and brought him out of the water. Coughing and gasping Ichigo choked a couple of times to get the water out of his lungs and throat. A hand smacked his back to help him get it out of him. After a while he laid down and breathed out evenly. Shuuhei did the same, next to him, his arm over Ichigo's chest, both their clothes soaked.

"Ichigo why did you run?" Shuuhei asked a while after while. Ichigo stared at the stars, not taking in the question right away then sighed.

"I panicked I guess 'cause I-...." he stopped as he nearly let the thought of his heart let out for him scream at Shuuhei. Shuuhei stares at Ichigo in question, why did he stop talking in mid sentence?

"What is it Ichigo? What was it you were going to say?" he asked, leaning over onto Ichigo, not realizing what he was doing. Ichigo didn't notice either, but his body did as it started to tingle with contact. Shaking his head Ichigo closed his eyes and flinched as Shuuhei touched if face to get him to open his eyes. Shuuhei stared at him and sighed, why was Ichigo acting this way? What was he going to say?

"Ichigo please look at me" he said softly. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and looked at Shuuhei, seeing his eyes and breathing in quickly, not noticeable to anyone, but himself. Shuuhei's eyes held love in them and Ichigo couldn't help but breath out.

"I love you" and kiss him.

* * *

**Me:** Heh next is the last part with LEMON!!!!!!!!

**Muramasa:** Review so she can continue this

**Me:** PLEASE!!!!!!


	14. Beautiful Bride

**Me:** SONG FIC!!!!!!!

**Muramasa:** great.....get going

**Me:** READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

**Disclaimer(me):** I DON'T HAVE ILLEGAL CLAIMES!!!!!!

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra / Ichigo

**Song:** Beautiful Bride by Flyleaf

**Unified diversity  
Functioning as one body  
Every part encouraged by the other  
No one independent of another  
You're irreplaceable, indispensable  
You're incredible  
Incredible**

Ichigo stood in front of a mirror staring at the dark violet wedding kimono that had many designs on it, making a beautiful picture as he traced them with his eyes. He was getting married today to someone he didn't know or have even met. His family was a high mob family and he was being married off to another mob family. He only knew what the name of the man he was supposed to merry. His name was Cifer Ulquiorra of the Espada family.

**(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride**

Ichigo's mother and best friend, Kuchiki Rukia, came in dressed in formal Kimonos'. Ichigo's mother, Masaki, smiled at her youngest and only son, handing him the bouquet of Sakuras', Hasus'**(1)**, Ajisais'**(2)**, Mokurens'**(3) **and Yuki Yanagis'**(4)**. He looked at them and smiled, flowers some how seeing flowers they made him calm down. Rukia put a Momo flower clip in his hair. He smiled at her, his dark honey brown eyes shined in happiness. He soon heard the music go that signaled it was time for the wedding.

**Strengthen your arms now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Urgency's here now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Fighting this violence  
With your feet wrapped in peace  
Sad tears and silence  
Now screams of joy  
Victory**

He walked over to his father, Isshin, slightly nervous for doing this, though it was tradition and went on every day. He wanted to run away from here, he couldn't do this, but soon he looked up and his eyes widened. He saw pale white skin that glistened in the sun. Brilliant emerald green eyes watching him, green tear streaks falling down his face. Black hair that was slightly messy in a sexy way. All wrapped up in a dark blue, nearly black, male kimono. Ichigo knew right away that it was Ulquiorra, his soon-to-be husband.

**(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride**

**Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying**

Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo walked down the aisle. His face was sculpted nicely and made him look feminine. Orange hair that contrasted nicely with deep dark golden honey brown eyes that shined with a fire and ability to fight. The kimono gave a wonderful effect on the orange haired boy, it went wonderfully with his hair. He wanted to see what was under the kimono, but that would have to wait till the evening.

**We're not gonna fall and forget  
How far You went to pick us up  
If one part's hurt the whole body's sick  
If one part mourns we all mourn with Him  
Rejoice, and we'll sing with you  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

The preacher stood tall, as well as a old man could, and did the speech to bring two people together. Ichigo stared into the deep emerald eyes, captivated by the sight, slightly listening. When they got to the vows Ichigo loved the dark velvet voice that Ulquiorra possessed.

"I promise to protect you till the day we depart and meet up in the after life" he said. Ichigo smiled at this, even though they haven't met before, he felt calmed by this man.

**(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
****Beautiful bride **

Ulquiorra loved the smiled on Ichigo's face, he had a feeling that it didn't happen often and loved his voice as well.

"I promise to stand by your side through anything that life throws at us" was his vow. They knew that they would keep to it, but they would need to get to know each other more better through the years ahead with their lives. The preacher continued and they went to exchange the rings. The bands were simple silver and each on the ring finger of their left fingers. Then the pastor said the magical words...though differently in this matter.

"You may kiss you destined one" was what the old man said. Ulquiorra leaned forward, bringing his fingers up, caressing Ichigo's face lightly then brought his (Ichigo's) towards his (Ulquiorra's) face. When their lips met, both nearly melted right on the spot. Ulquiorra held Ichigo his body, loving how well they both fitted to each other. Ichigo put his head on Ulquiorra's chest after they detached from the kiss. The cheering began and congratulations. Ichigo didn't hear them, just felt contented with being in his newly obtained husbands arms.

**Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride**

Ulquiorra held Ichigo close and loved the fact that he would be with him now, till they departed this world and then beyond that....though for now he was just his beautiful bride.

* * *

**Me:** I might do a **LEMON** if enough people request it...also Ichigo's Kimono is on my page at the top

**Muramasa:**....alright that was interesting

**Me:** Don't worry Mura you're with him in the next Song Fic.

**Muramasa:** Alright

**Me:** PEOPLE PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND

**Muramasa:** REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**(1)**- Lotus

**(2)**- Hydrangea

**(3)**- Magnolia

**(4)**- Snow Willow


	15. Zombie Song fic

**Me:** Alright since I haven't done a Song fic on the **Cranberries** I'm doing one alright?

**Muramasa:** Right who is with Ichigo now?

**Me:** Kenpachi

**Muramasa:** Dear lord save us all

**Me:** Alright READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!

**Song:** Zombie by **Cranberries**

**Pair: **Kenpachi/Ichigo

**Zombie**

**Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken? **

Ichigo ran through the streets of Germany, running away from the S.A.**(1)** and for once he was happy that he wore a hat to cover his hair. Ducking into the darkness he fled the sights of the open, quickly opening a hidden door that no one, save a select few, and slid in just as the S.A. came into view. Sighing he removed his hat and revealed orange hair that would stand out like a sore thumb in the middle of the dark rooted population of Nazi Germany. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to lose to the National Socialist Party, even if it cost him his life to make sure that his people were free from the reign of terror that was Aizen and Hitler.

**But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying... **

Several days later Ichigo went outside, ignoring the calls of his fellow communists, he didn't want them getting harmed from the S.A. and he needed information. Creeping along the alleys, hair hidden, he went to one of the public speakings of Aizen Sosuke and Hitler Adolf. He hated how they looked down on everyone who was different then the Germans', hell the Jews were better off in another country, bless their souls if they were caught. Ichigo stared out at them, he didn't consider himself a German since he was the last of his line and his mother was Japanese. Staring up at the podium he got ready to listen to Aizen's speech, since he missed Hitlers' for his own reasons', this man killed his mother and he wanted to take Aizen down before he took down Hitler.****

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... 

"My dear German followers, it has come to take out the enemy! The enemy that sides with the Jews...to the Japanese they are called Shinigami, but to you they are called the Communists! Join us, help us, become one of us so we can rid this country, and world, of these people that have made themselves part of our population. These people have made themselves known to show that they are not part of us...never one of us. Together we will rid of them....or turn them to be one of our own. Join us and help us become a true Germany for true GERMANS!"Aizen said in perfect German. Ichigo sneered and then saw the S.A. and slowly crept into the shadows and slowly watched them. Their gray jackets of their brown shirts and the Nazi symbol hooked to their shirts. He didn't want to stick around to let them find him so he left the area, not seeing that one of the guards were watching him then set off after him. ****

Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken.  


Dropping back to his home, opposite from the area that the communist hideout was, he headed inside, ignoring the area around him. As he set foot inside the abandoned building, silent alarms in his head went off and he went around, very quietly while grabbing a dagger from his shoe side he walked around his home and dropped back into a darken corner that would let him get better surveillance. He just didn't count on the fact that he pretty much backed up into the arms of one of the S.A. guards. The tall man warped his arms around Ichigo's frame, hand going around his mouth, having a cloth with some sort of alcohol on it affect his senses, making him loose consciousness.

**It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...**

Golden eyes stared down at the sleeping man. Laughing the guard picked up his prize, one he had been watching for a while. He knew that this little one was a comi, but he didn't care, he was going to keep him. Sighing he walked out of the abandoned building and kept his prize close to his body and watched as the others walked around. He soon arrived at his home, which was surprisingly not that far from where the young communist was. Opening the door he was greeted by a pink haired child that wore a small uniform of the S.A. he smiled at his young adopted daughter as she greeted him.

"Hi Kenny! Who's this? Is this the boy you've been after?" she asked, hopping up to his shoulder to look at the sleeping face of the man in her father's arms.

"Yes Yachiru this is him" he said. The girl, Yachiru, looked down and smiled before pulling off the hat and smiled brightly at the site of orange hair. She then jumped off to go to bother someone of the division that she shouted as 'Cue-ball'. The man, Kenny from what the girl said, went up to the upper floor and to his room where he placed Ichigo down. ****

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a... 

A while later Ichigo started to stir and looked around. He then lept upward and looked around, he didn't know where he was and he got up off the bed and bolted to the door. He soon found that it was locked and started to panic. He saw another door, he ran to it, open and nearly cried in frustration as it was a bathroom. Turning around he saw that the room had a very small window, but not even he could fit through it, he gave a puff of frustration out and slid to the floor as he leaned against the wall. He pulled his head to his knees and wrapped his arms around them, trying to think of a way out of this prison. Not hearing the door open, Ichigo jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked up at a giant. From the ground Ichigo could see that he was over 6'5" maybe 6'7" and he was full of muscle and the golden eyes made him shiver. Black hair ran down the sides of his face that had a scar over the right side and a fearsome smile that scared Ichigo out of his mind.

"W-who are you?" Ichigo asked, not noticing that he had stuttered. The man smiled even more and picked Ichigo up off the ground to size him up, from Ichigo's guessing, and leaned forward.

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi and you, my dear comi, have fallen into my grasp" the man, Kenpachi said. Ichigo started to shake and stared scared at the man, he didn't know what was going to happen to him...., but he knew that he had to get out of this place.

**Me:** Yep I made this, still working on the LEMONS', yes with an s making it plural, for **Beautiful Bride**

**Muramasa:** Poor Ichigo....though I think Kenpachi will treat him well

**Me:** Oh Kenny will....Kenny will

**Muramasa:** REVIEW!!!!!!

**(1)** – This was the first group of solders that Hitler had taken as guards, by his friend Ernst Rohm. They were basically killed on the **night of long knifes. **


	16. Invisible MuraIchi

**Me:** Heh well here is Muramasa's fic

**Muramasa:** This is disturbing

**Me:** I know it deals with you getting ignored by Ichigo and pretty much the rest of society!!

**Muramasa:**.....Read and review before I hurt the author

**Me:** MEP! **-runs away-**

**Pairing:** Muramasa / Ichigo

**Summary:** Muramasa never really had a great life, his parents stayed at work mostly, his cousin, who is his sensei, looks down on him and the guy he likes doesn't even acknowledge his existence. Wonderful life right? Well this changes when he is in detention **-screams in horror-** one night when Ichigo, the guy he likes, stays behind in the school. How does this work out afterwards?

**Length:** **One shot**

**Title:** Invisible

Muramasa stared at the front of the Cafe from where he stood, his workstation in the back corner, near the door so he could assist people to their table and get their order at the same time. His turquoise eyes peered down to one of the tables. He saw orange spiky hair and deep honey brown eyes that stared down at the table. These features belonged to a teenage man who was named Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo sat with his friends, one long auburn haired girl who was blessed, one tall muscle Mexanese (Half Mexican half Japanese), a small blue/black haired teen with glasses that was currently sowing a lion, from the looks of it, a short raven haired girl and a tall buffoon crimson redhead male. Ichigo didn't do much, just tuned out everything in the world, from Muramasa's point of view.

The door bell rang, snapping Muramasa out of his staring stupor and got back to work, his parents weren't paying and not everything grew on trees. Sighing he seated the people and went to get their drinks, a black coffee that made him wonder how in the world anyone would drink that sludge, moca latte and a chi tea. He left the people, wondering why a male would have baby blue hair or how then hell one could be around 7' tall and get away with it without people getting on his nerves as well as a emo looking man that ignored the others and drank his latte. He really wondered what drew those people together, but didn't voice his question and headed to the back to clock out, his shift had officially ended for the day.

**-Next day; Karakura High-**

Muramasa sat in his Advance Chem. class, jotting a few notes down before looking out the window. He really loathed this class. Not the class itself, just who was teaching it....his cousin, Kuchiki Koga. It burned him that he was related to this man, and other Kuchiki's just didn't know how they were related to him and mainly he only knew three others, Byakuya, his adopted sister Rukia, whom he didn't know that well even in the school, and Genrei, Koga's father-in law. But really Koga pissed him off, especially with the comments about his family. Hearing the bell ring he felt relieved, but that disappeared when he heard his name being called from _in _the classroom.

"What Koga?" he said in a near hiss. Koga stared at him, with a humor-filled smile. The man walked over and tapped Muramasa on the head with his book, a little rough as it left a sting in his scalp. He looked up through his brown hair and the two bangs that crossed through the front of his face. He saw a little fight in his cousins' eyes.

"That is Kuchiki-sensei to you while in school Mura" he said and tapped Muramasa's head again.

"What do you want?" he asked, pulling back slightly to shield his head. Koga looked at his younger cousin and smiled that promised involvement to him, Muramasa or both. Opening his mouth he brought out a comment that made Muramasa **P.i.S.s.E.d.**

"I was wondering if your whore that you call a mother was willing to drop by my house, I'll pay her enough to last **_all night __long_**" was what he said. Muramasa saw red and slugged his fist square into Koga's jaw. Koga fell back and rammed into the desks. Muramasa moved forward and his turquoise eyes held pain and hatred for the man on the ground.

"You FUCKER DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER! SHE IS NOT A WHORE AND YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER!" he shouted and tackled Koga. Koga did fight back, but from where he was and landed only a few hits on Muramasa, but not enough to deter him from pounding the living hell out of Koga. Then it suddenly stopped and Muramasa was pulled off by the school officials, being dragged out of the room. He screamed out one last thing.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY MOTHER I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!" that single sentence echoed through the halls'.

**-principle's office-**

Muramasa was handcuffed to the chair, for his "protection", bullshit it was so he couldn't go and kill Koga. Muramasa's parents were out of town on business so it was up to his uncle to take care of him. The door opened and in stepped his uncle,Tensa Zangetsu. Zangetsu stared down at his nephew through his sunglasses and nodded to principle. He then sat down and waited for the head of the school, Yamamoto, to start talking.

"Tensa-san I thank you for coming now down to business. It seems that Muramasa here has attacked Kuchiki-sensei, shouting profanities and attacked school officials" Yamamoto said. Zangetsu stared at him then at Muramasa.

"What did that bastard do now Muramasa?" he asked. Yamamoto stared at the man. Muramasa looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"He called mom a whore and said he would fuck her for the night since he has money" he replied. Zangetsu seethed. He always hated his brother-in-law's sister's son since the day he was born, just knowing that he was a bad seed. His sister was kind, if not a little feisty a every now and then when it came to her family's well-fare. He turned back to Yamamoto and asked another question.

"Why did you attack the officials'?"

"They were dragging me so I was trying to twist my way around, accidentally hitting them in the action, they called it attacking, I call it trying not to be dragged where people's shoes have been" he said. Nodding Zangetsu continued to cross eyesight with Yamamoto till he blinked.

"That man, my brother's sister's son, is a hell spawn and is always trying to break my sister's family apart since he was old enough to crawl. Don't blame Muramasa for his antagonizing speech if the worst you have to do is give him detention for a while so he cools down" Zangetsu said. Yamamoto didn't have much to go on, since it **was** Koga who started the fight and he couldn't expel Muramasa, his parents did pay for most of the school so sighing he nodded.

"Very well he will have detentions every school night for a month" he said then had Muramasa un-cuffed from the chair.

"You'll begin after school tomorrow leave for the rest of the day and cool off and don't come back till tomorrow" he said and let them leave. It didn't take long for the students to see them walking out of the school, hell Zangetsu wore dark black clothes that swished in non-existing winds and Muramasa wore a long white robe like coat all year, no matter the temperature. The only thing that Muramasa had seen was that two eyes in particular were watching him from the top of the school, having a hint of sadness and anger in them.

**-After school the next day-**

Sighing Muramasa set to work on cleaning the classroom and the hall for his punishment. School was hell that day as everyone was watching, well almost everyone, a selected few hadn't acknowledged him or didn't care. The only upside was that Koga was fire from the school and had been close to being disowned by the family. So that made his day and then there is now where he had to clean the class and hall. At least it gave him something to do as his parents were rarely at home, he didn't have anything to do there, Zangetsu was busy with his own son as he was back in jail. Really what was up with his cousin Shiro and jail? He sighed and set to work, the mop was set up by the janitor, who was on the other side of the school at the moment, and he set to clean the chalk first, get the dusting out of the way.

Near 4 hours later he was about halfway down the hall, not in a real hurry to get home, when he heard a noise. It sounded like a shoe squeaking on the floor, but no one was in the hall besides him. Turning he saw a shift of shadows, but dismissed it as the clouds moving and the lighting. Stretching, Muramasa waited till he felt his bone pop back into place from where they moved as he went on to clean the hall. He moved on when he heard movement again and turned, just as a flash of hair ducked into a classroom. He put the mop against the wall and quietly went to the door. He heard slightly uneven breathing from the other-side. Someone was in there, and had been watching the whole time. Ticked he grabbed the handle and quickly slid the door to where it was open, scaring the living hell out of the person on the inside.

His breathing caught as he saw orange hair then deep honey brown eyes staring wide-eyed at him. It was Ichigo, Ichigo had been watching him and was now caught red handed.

"Kurosaki?" Muramasa said questioningly before stepping into the room. Ichigo stood there still, still slightly jumpy from when Muramasa had slammed the door open. He stared at Muramasa and then decided to breath.

"What are you doing here the school has been closed for hours now?" Muramasa asked. Ichigo slightly shivered for some reason that Muramasa didn't understand. Ichigo looked everywhere, but him then he sighed and looked up at him, his eyes holding something in them.

"I-I was waiting for you...thought you would be lonely here" he said. Muramasa didn't understand that response....why would Ichigo be there waiting for him? Leaning against the wall Muramasa studied Ichigo. His body was sort of tense and shaking slightly, it was lean and slightly feminine. His face didn't hold it's normal scowl or bored look, but rather it seemed embarrassed and sort of....scared?

"Why though? You usually don't acknowledge me and completely ignore everything else" Muramasa said.

"That's!....That's not true though...I do acknowledge you....only you are gone before I have a chance and I don't ignore everything else....I just have my thoughts on one thing in particular" Ichigo replied. Muramasa stared at him, eyebrow slightly raised.

"What is this thing that has your thoughts?" he asked, getting some information that might be in handy in the future. Ichigo breathed in and out the back in and looked up at him, eyes full of determination.

"You" he said and went forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Muramasa paused for only a split second then reacted by taking over the kiss. He pulled Ichigo's body towards his, Ichigo himself wrapped his arms around Muramasa's neck and tangled his fingers in Muramasa's shaggy hair. Muramasa swiped his tongue on Ichigo's lower lip, asking for entrance, Ichigo complying with out complaint of hesitation. He moaned as Muramasa's tongue tangoed with his. Neither notice the door slip close, or the fact that the janitor was blushing as he left the hall, finishing it for Muramasa, hey what was one day doing the rest for a teen who took his time to clean it with effort?

**LEMON NOMEL LEMON NOMEL LEMON NOMEL LEMON NOMEL LEMON NOMEL**

Muramasa led Ichigo to the floor and slid his hand up Ichigo's shirt. He felt lean muscle and then found Ichigo's nipple. He rolled it with his fingers and tweaked it till it stood up. He transferred over to the neglected one then pulled Ichigo's shirt off him. He saw smooth, creamy, slightly tan skin that held no blemishes and was begging for him to taste it. He leaned in and licked in a long glide from Ichigo's naval to his neck. It was slightly salty and held a flavor of wild-berries. Latching himself to Ichigo's neck he started to bite and nip at the skin while sucking on it. Ichigo moaned and mewled at the action, gripping Muramasa's coat. Muramasa took off his coat and threw it to the side and looked down, Ichigo was flushed, nipples stood at attention, eyes glazed and his hickey stood out against the flushness. He leaned down and started for Ichigo's pants, knowing he was hard, but before that he looked up at Ichigo and held a question in his eyes.

"How far do you want to go with this?" he asked, not wanting to push Ichigo into something he didn't want to do. Ichigo stared at him and his eyes held love and longing.

"I want you in me Muramasa" he said and pulled him up for a kiss. That was all Muramasa did, after ditching the clothes, and had Ichigo slick his fingers in his saliva. He had gotten harder from the finger sucking and licking. Removing his fingers, Muramasa occupied Ichigo from the thought of being stretched. He started to slowly lick and nipping along Ichigo's torso then downward to his naval then his hard penis. Moaning Ichigo never noticed that he was being stretched till Muramasa had started moving his fingers out. Looking down, Ichigo saw Muramasa's tattooed face over his eyes and stared just at the turquoise eyes that he loved, but what he fell in love with was Muramasa himself. How he was able to keep his world a secret yet have it open at the same time, it amazed him.

Muramasa stared at Ichigo's deep golden honey brown eyes and kissed him once, just as he pushed past the internal ring of Ichigo's virgin entrance. Ichigo hissed lightly and tried not to breath, it was to painful to do so. Muramasa saw this and ran a hand along his cheek.

"Breathe Ichigo, you have to breathe through it" he said softly and ignored the feeling to thrust upward, not ever wanting to harm Ichigo. Ichigo breathed, it was jagged, but it was breathing at least. Inching his way in, Muramasa kept coaching Ichigo and soothing him till he was fully seated. Ichigo waited till he was used to it, breathing like Muramasa said then moved when he was ready. Seeing this, Muramasa picked Ichigo up slightly, making him arch his back, then started a slow moving pace. Ichigo didn't know what to do, it was not that painful, only a tiny bit, sort of like a dull ache. Then Muramasa hit something within him that made him cry out in pleasure.

Muramasa gasped when he heard Ichigo call out, it was angelic and heavenly to his ears. He knew that he hit Ichigo's prostate and this is what he got. He smiled and continued his rhythm, only a little harder and faster. He continued to miss Ichigo's prostate on purpose, only hitting it slightly every now and then, torturing and teasing Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at Muramasa and his breathing was sent up from slow jagged to heavy, rapid panting. He didn't know what Muramasa was doing, but it was agony to him.

"Mura-masa s-stop t-teasing me" he plead. Muramasa looked at him and smiled again, he then complied and hit Ichigo dead on. Ichigo's vision was covered in white, but his minds eye still had Muramasa's face captured like an eternal picture. Feeling pleasure coarse through his veins and body, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Muramasa's back and hooked his ankles. Ichigo kept crying out when Muramasa pounded and abused his prostate, but he didn't care, he was just overwhelmed in pleasure. Muramasa knew that they were both going to end up cumming soon, by the heat about to spill in his stomach and the tightness that Ichigo had around his penis.

He gripped Ichigo dripping penis and started to stroke it, his finger nail lightly going through his slit and teasing his vein on the underside of his penis. Ichigo felt this and cried out Muramasa's name when he couldn't take it anymore, spilling his seed onto his chest, Muramasa's hand and chest as well. Muramasa lasted a few moments longer before he cried out and spilled deep within Ichigo. After being milked Muramasa collapsed onto Ichigo, who didn't really seem to care, but rolled off after a bit and pulled out. Ichigo winced lightly, but didn't care as he curled up to Muramasa's chest. Muramasa breathed in Ichigo's scent of sweat and his shampoo when he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's body, pulling it closer to him.

**END OF LEMON NOMEL FO DNE END OF LEMON NOMEL FO DNE END OF LEMON**

He was a little tired, but he knew that he had to clean up Ichigo and himself then get home. He cleaned up the mess then re-clothed himself and Ichigo. After picking up Ichigo and started carrying him bridal style he saw that it was late, by his cell it was 11:30p.m. Luckily he lived only a few blocks away and carried Ichigo the way there. When he arrived he saw that Zangetsu had been there as his bag was on the front step and he dug out the keys to open the door. Sighing and dropping his bag on the floor he made his way up to his room on the second floor. It was darker then before, but he could make faint outlines of his bed and went to it. He had taken off his clothes and Ichigo's as well, surprised that Ichigo was out like a light, but then remembered that he had came harder then himself and that Muramasa was more experienced then Ichigo, through past relationships. So after putting Ichigo into Pj's and himself as well he climbed into the queen-sized bed, pulling Ichigo as he did then went to sleep.

**-Next morning; Saturday-**

Muramasa woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, pissing him off, but then remembered that it was also to the face that Ichigo was starting to stir. He looked down and watched as those deep golden honey brown eyes fluttered open. Ichigo blinked in confusion then turned and saw Muramasa. He blinked and then remembered the night before then kissed Muramasa. Muramasa returned it and then started stroking Ichigo hair. He was happy that it was Saturday and no school, because he knew that Ichigo would be sore. So he and Ichigo just kept themselves curled up till it was around noon and their bladders' as well as stomachs made them move.

Zangetsu came by after Ichigo and Muramasa were finished eating, he was surprised that he saw Ichigo there. Behind him he heard cursing and more profanity, signaling that his son had finally gotten out of the car. Muramasa sighed and waited for the albino to enter his house hold, just knowing that he had probation and had to stay at his house for a few days. Ichigo leaned against him, loving that Muramasa wrapped his arms around him in a loving and protective fashion. It was at that time that Shiro entered the house, his whole figure was like a bleached carbon copy of Ichigo and he knew that Ichigo knew his cousin, as it was Shiro who pointed him out when he had entered high school.

"Yo Ichi long time no see" he said and nodded to Muramasa, who nodded back in a silent greeting.

"It certainly has been a long time Shiro" Ichigo said and leaned back into Muramasa's embrace. Shiro saw this and smirked at him.

"Finally you got him....how long has it been that both of you have been crushing on each other? Around four years?" he asked and laughed when both seemed to blush, well Ichigo did, Muramasa just had a little more color in his completion when that was said. Zangetsu then left for work and left the three teens to themselves for the day, saying one thing to Shiro.

"Shiro stay out of shit and don't get back in jail while I'm at work" then drove off. Shiro laughed at Ichigo's expression, but didn't explain, knowing that Muramasa would if Ichigo asked then went upstairs to the room he claimed his, to catch some Z's. Ichigo and Muramasa stayed down stairs and just in each other's presence till Ichigo dozed off from lack of energy as he was spent from a shower incident he and Muramasa had before breakfast. Muramasa ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and smiled. Ichigo was his now and that made his heart soar, he wasn't invisible to him, never was and that was the way it should have been. It's the way it would always be.

**Me:** NYA!~ I'm done!!!!!!!

**Muramasa: -Blushing-**

**Me:** YAY Mura won't say anything now, but please do me a favor and REVEW!!!!!!!


End file.
